I Need A Hero
by Cherish Eaton
Summary: What happens when Clary needs someone to protect her. I know this idea is soooo played out but I put my twist on things and I hope y'all like it :) it will definitely earn (in the first chapter I think) its rated M title :) This is a call to my readers! Help me come up with a good summary please guys :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my new story, and it's an autobiography of sorts, so please don't hate me too much for the "lack of originality", and this is MAJORLY TRIGGER WARNING! Hell it hurts to write but it's going to (hopefully) be good, and as always I don't own the Mortal Instruments if I did I'd have Jace and Magnus, as well as maybe Jonathon for desert each night ;)**

Chapter 1

_Oh god, he's home _she thought as she scrambled to get up to the house hoping to sneak in and into the house before her step father caught her. Keeping her long curly red hair in the way of her pale and slightly bruising already face, she already knew the school called him so there was no way of being able to get away with it for long, she was just really hoping that it had been her mom who picked up but no cigar as she heard her step father's booming voice as soon as she stepped foot into the house –quietly she might add- "Clarissa! You wouldn't believe who I got a call from not even three hours ago!" He yelled at her as he walked into the room, the booming six foot four monster who haunted her nightmares every night, she stood short, shorter than short, much like her mother who did nothing and sat in the corner as she watched her boyfriend handle her kids.

She looked up at him trying to keep her hair in her face as she smiled weakly, her traitorous brother sneaking past them and sneaking up the shitty stairs to their room, the neighbors playing music loudly already knowing what had happened at school "I don't know daddy, the bill collectors?" She tried with her small voice knowing that it was going to be even worse for "back-talking", soon his hand with the belt wrapped around it was coming flying at her face, wrapping around it before he pulled back again. Her face already stinging and undoubtedly already starting to welt up from the harsh leather belt, getting smacked quickly. He boomed over her small figure and started yelling at her "If you can't keep your hands to yourself at school I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine" He started to kick her, she kept from screaming out for a few kicks until he gripped her hair harshly, causing her scream to echo in the crappy apartment they were staying in. He gripped her hair and pushed her against the wall, trapped between his body and the wall, he growled ferociously in her ear "You like to push other people around? Does it make you feel big and bad?" He pulled back, slowly lifting her in the air as he was expecting an answer.

"I don't know, does it make you feel good beating on your wife and kids?" She smart mouthed back then closed her eyes saying shit in her head as he turned from mad to livid as she back talked him. She opened them slowly only to see his huge fist coming to her face, it almost knocked her out and she prayed to God above that it would knock her out. He threw her on the ground grabbing her leg when she tried to get up and run away, causing another scream to come out of the petite red heads mouth. He pulled her up grabbing the previously discarded belt and started to beat her with it, wherever he could get the scrambling, and screaming girl. Barely being able to hear the music over how loud she was being she tried to be quieter as he continued to beat her, her pale white skin already having welts all over it, knowing she's not going to be able to sit straight later on. After he grows tired of swinging he throws the little girl towards the stairs "Go up to your room I don't want to see you for the rest of the night" she nods sniffling knowing if she doesn't stop he'll be back to "whopping" her again.

She shuffles up the stairs slowly, him already starting to turn his music up loudly, knowing he'll forget all about it in a minute she goes up to her room to change out of her school clothes into some play ones. She puts on a tank top throwing a regular shirt over it, then pulls on some short shorts throwing jeans above them. After she pulls up her hair not caring who sees any of the marks on her pale skin, she walks back down the stairs, thankfully not limping or shuffling this time. She didn't even bother to look in the mirror this time, and is glad to see him outside working on the Lincoln. Not even working on the beautiful car but cleaning it, she looks over at her mother who's sitting on the couch listening to music and playing video games, and silently curses how much she looks like her. "Hey mommy, I'm going outside to play with my friends ok?" Her mother nods distractedly and says "Tell your dad as well Clary" Clary nods and goes outside yelling to her mother's boyfriend who she is made to call dad or daddy "I'm gonna go hang out with my friends" He waves her off not even giving a shit if she's okay or not and goes back to waxing his car.

She goes to where she knows her friends are smoking weed and quickly takes off her normal shirt and pants throwing them into the back of their stolen car, and goes over to her fifteen year old boyfriend sitting on his lap, not even ashamed of her bruised and beaten skin around anyone who lives in this bad neighborhood. She lays her head on his and takes a long drag of the joint he gives her, him immediately starting to kiss and suck on her neck. Their friend TJ looks over and laughs at the small girl "Bro, you know she's jail bait, not to mention her father would kill you if he caught you two" He laughs thinking it's funny, and goes back to kissing the girl beside him. What more could you expect from ghetto people, they don't really care, just along for the ride, every one of us having been ruined and shunned from childbirth.

Her boyfriend finally stopped pleasing her neck and took his joint back from her "So how pissed was daddy that you got into another fight at school, did he say something along the lines as 'that's the third one this week and its only Monday' like he usually does, or just beat you senseless" He asked, his eyes softening slightly as he looked over her young beaten body, he usually wouldn't go for someone only eight, but hell she was white and cute. Every guy at our school wanted her as well, knowing she'd probably go to be with one of them soon.

"No, he didn't even let me explain that it was him who hit me first and was making fun of me just because I'm white. It's not fair" She said turning on his lap so that both of her short legs were on either side of his waist and looked up at him, knowing she was showing off her slim body "Why can't I be black like all of you? I mean I'm beaten enough and already feel and talk black so why does it matter" His hands were sliding around her waist as she was talking and he gripped the back of her neck lightly yet tightly at the same time.

"Because you aren't black babe, trust me if you lived anywhere else you'd love being white, but you just got stuck in the worst place for a white person, but don't worry we like you. Truly they do too, it's just you probably said somethin that pissed him off." He shrugged then kissed her harshly, sliding one hand up her back feeling it swollen up from her father, he used his grip to pull her towards him starting to make her grind on him. He was already hard just from sitting there with that pretty white ass on him and smirked when she started doing what he wanted immediately. He picked her up easily and brought her back into the crack house everyone practically lived in, going to one of the bedrooms and laying her on the bed. He kissed down her neck and yanked off the tank top she was wearing, seeing her perfect little chest on display for him to touch and please as he wants knowing she'll never tell him no, neither being in love with each other just wanting fun. He slide his mouth to her already pink pert nipples and began to suck and lick on them, listening to her moans of pleasure, as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist grinding on his already straight rock hard cock. He already knew that she was too white to let him actually fuck her, but he was alright with just being able to get that small white mouth wrapped around his cock eventually.

He slid his mouth down her body already being able to tell she's wet through her shorts, that barely cover any of her ass, and damn did she have a black girl's ass on a white girl's body. He yanked them down her short legs tossing them aside, then kissed up her bruised sore legs towards her sweet white pink pussy. He yanked down the innocent yet incredibly dirty thong and tossed it aside as he started to kiss her where she's been wanting him. He was right, she was already wet and he continued pleasing her, her hand made it inside his pants and boxers starting to rub him, already hard in her hand. He already knew what he was doing while she was just starting out, she hadn't lived here long enough, she was still a virgin, sort of, and one slip of his finger inside her hole told him so. They could smell the crack and fried chicken cooking in the other room but neither made note of it, as she screamed his name finally cumming in his mouth and on his fingers. He made note of how high she went and what it sounded like as he grunted her name cumming on her small hand inside his pants.

She looked up at him when he rested his now naked body above her, and kissed her hard "Will I get to fuck you today my red headed bitch?" He asked her, kissing her neck and biting the back of it hard, knowing her dad wouldn't look there, she shook her head no and slid out from underneath him starting to put on her clothes "No sorry babe, gotta get back home and look after my mom and big brother, but I'll see you tomorrow, if you decide to go to school?" She asked kissing him after they both got dressed. He shrugged and they walked out of the room, her blushing slightly as the guys who were sitting around smoking and snorting wolf whistled at them, Daquand her friend pulled her into his lap and whispered in her ear "When are you going to let me have a chance at that white ass babe" She shrugged and got off his lap with some difficulty.

"Guys I have to go, Valentine will get mad if I'm not home soon y'all know that" She walked over to the door, already dreading going home. "Hey, y'all are makin sure no one tells the cops right? I know what happens to snitches here, but make sure no one does." All the guys, who are much older and smarter than her nod saluting her then watch her leave, showing that white ass as she walks. When she gets outside she goes to the car and gets her clothes out of it, pulling them on then running home as the first street light starts to turn on. She barely makes it inside when the one in front of her house turns on and sighs in relief dashing up the stairs before her father got a chance to smell the sex on her.

She washed herself thoroughly making sure to put on clean shorts and a real shirt then made her way down to dinner. _Yay _she thought, _actually a complete meal for once_, they were having fried tortillas and corn. She sat down and they all prayed together giving the eloquence of a real happy family, then she looked over at her older brother and sighed when she saw a slap mark on his cheek, already knowing who gave it to him. "Johnathon, what happened to your cheek bro, looks like you got knocked the freak out" She remembered to censor her words when it came to her father and sighed slightly in the back of her mind, dreading when everyone else finally went to bed.

At nine o'clock the 'fun' ended and her and her brother got sent up to their rooms "Night bro" she said as she walked into the room and tried to lock the shitty lock again with no luck, she laid in her bed and finally got to go to sleep. After a couple hours she was being awoken to the feeling of someone yanking down her pants down her legs, she laid there as her dad flipped her onto her back and whispered in her ear "You're so beautiful" as he pulled up her shirt, starting to bite and suck on her nipples making them hard in his much older and skilled mouth. She laid there letting him do whatever he wanted to her not making a sound, she couldn't help the sharp gasp she gave out when he slid into her. She bit her lip to keep from crying still giving off the persona that she's sleeping as he keeps whispering how good she feels, and how beautiful she is while he fucks her "sleeping" body. Finally he's done, he pulls out of her kissing her roughly then whispers "I love you" in her ear, then walks back out, leaving her to clean herself up before her mother comes into her room to wake her up for school in a few hours. She falls asleep once again, wishing that she was dead and praying to never wake up again.

**Ok so let me hear y'alls thoughts? And don't judge too harshly on this one, it's going to slowly get better the more I write it and get into it, I know it's a little choppy right now, so sorry, but I thought it'd be a good idea to write about and I'm not quite sure how I'm feeling about it right now. No Clary and the guy she was with aren't racist, they live in a ghetto neighborhood, for those of you lucky people who have never lived in one, it's an all-black (white ones are called white trash, not ghetto) neighborhood that lives where crime etc. is an everyday occurrence, ask me any questions you have that don't make any sense and let me know what you want to see happen as always, and thank you for taking time to read it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, and don't worry, I'll probably introduce new characters later, just let her get somewhere where it's not all black and it'll all make more sense. I'm writing it this way so you kind of get some of her thoughts, and see how screwed and choppy her life is, so it might jump around a little, and I don't know if y'all like me writing in this point of view or not but I don't think I'm too good at first person so anyway on with the chapter**

Chapter 2

She looked at the guy absolutely livid, he had teased her yet again for being white, she hollered at him, moving her hand sassily in front of his face as everyone watched around knowing that Clary was going to fight someone and it was going to be good. She was the short girl who was known to have a temper to match her hair, and was not to be talked down to even though they had just moved here, her parents had moved her again because they couldn't care less about anything other than the Lincoln or his boom boxes as everyone called them. "Do you not fucking know me by now? Don't you know I've lived here twice now and I'll beat your ass you fucktard!" She screamed in his face, trying to be intimidating to the much taller person, knowing she wasn't going to do much intimidation until they fought, but damn this was the second one today and Valentine was going to kill her when she got home.

"Oh yea, and what are you going to do about it, you short white cracker?" He sneered down at her as everyone around them started cracking up laughing then she got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear "Nigga" making sure no one else heard it lest she get her ass beat by everyone in the school, it had the desired effect and he quickly took a swing at her. Using her height as an advantage she quickly moved out of the way, punching him quickly in the stomach making him double over as a nine year old hit him. She packed a big punch for someone that tiny and he now knew it, he quickly recovered tackling her tiny form to the floor as he punched her in the face effectively breaking her nose. She doesn't even scream as he punches her hardened face already knowing how to take a punch from her father, she pushes him back with his momentary confusion and quickly gets on top of him throwing punch after punch until they have to drag her off the now bruised and bloody boy. They grabbed her arms and cuffed her bringing her into the office and throwing her into the principal's office, she looked at the older lady with a sneer "You want to go too bitch?" Clary looked up laughing at the woman, she didn't even know her name, it being her first day here.

"No I don't fucking want to go another round with you, you already look like shit. Now I'm going to send you to the damn nurse and try not to get into any fucking trouble while you do it, once your nose stops bleeding get your ass back here immediately" Clary nodded and sauntered out of the room, the same police officer who cuffed her escorting her to the nurse. She just shakes her head and when Clary looks past the much kinder looking woman and she can see the guy who she just beat, and feels bad about it a little bit.

The nurse just throws her an icepack and nods to the corner, Clary already knowing what to do when she walked in, this not her first broken nose, to be exact it was her 5th, and no one had any money to go to the doctor about it either so they'd just have to deal. She leans her head back and puts the ice on it, knowing it's going to be extremely swollen after it stopped bleeding, which took thirty minutes. The police officer escorted her back to the principal's office never having took off the cuffs and throws her in the corner as the principal starts ranting at her. Clary lets her mind wander as she ignores the livid black lady, just wondering what Valentine was going to say when she got home and also curious as if he would even care in the first place. She shrugged internally, not daring to do it physically knowing she'd get smacked, even though teachers aren't supposed to hit the students. She notices the principal and officer looking at her expectantly and mumbles out "I'm sorry, if that's what you want me to say" Shrugging, knowing she'll end up in the hospital for snitching, the people she lives around willing to beat her for it.

"Do you have an explanation?" She asks looking down at the petit white girl, feeling slightly bad for her, but anger flares up again as she just shrugs and says no. "We've already called your parents and they're on their way." That gets the little girls attention as she looks up at her frightfully making her briefly wonder what's going on, when Clary's parents walk in. Jocelyn being a carbon copy of her daughter, while Valentine looked exactly like the quiet non-troublemaking Jonathon. She starts explaining that if Clary doesn't clean up her act she is going to be sent to juvie, the only reason she already isn't there is for being too young. They nod respectfully, putting on the show that they're good parents and walk out when the conference is over, taking Clary with them.

The car ride home was terse, it being filled with tension and obvious fear from the youngest Morgenstern, she was silently cursing her name, she knew it meant that they had complete power over her and she wished that they didn't, she wanted to leave, to move out and never look back but she couldn't. She had practically ten years before she could, when they got home she immediately ran to her room hoping to beat them to it and get inside and in her room before they even got in the house. She did a mini dance of victory as she locked the door to her room, only to hear her father screaming for her to get her ass down there, she flinched at the loudness from his voice and stayed pent up in her room. A few minutes later she heard soft knocking on the door, and she answered quietly, her voice echoing in the small shoebox room she lived in "Who is it?"

She thanked the good lord above when her mother answered her quietly "It's me my love, let me in and we'll talk about it ok? Valentine left for now, he's outside working on the Lincoln, putting more boom boxes in I think." She quietly and slowly opened the door after checking to make sure that no one but her mother was there by looking at the feet. She looked up at her mother, making sure to look small and sad, when all of a sudden her mother grabbed her and yanked her down the stairs. Clary cried out on the inside about how much of a traitor she was, about how her mother would never betray her. Then she felt herself, already being detached from herself like she always is when they do this, being pushed against the wall and held there by her mother's softer hands. That's when she felt it. The stinging pulsing hurt, sting, and pain of the switch. Shit. _They went out and got a switch this time!? What?! No!_ She immediately let out a high pitched agonizing scream as he brought the switch down again and again, feeling blood dripping down her back as she got beat, her mother still standing there, this time holding her up instead of against the wall.

She had no idea how many times she got hit with it before she passed out, she couldn't take it anymore and she wished and prayed ,not for the first time in her life, that she would just stay passed out and die, she didn't want to be here anymore. She's contemplated suicide many times, just never had the courage to actually do it, she could always commit suicide by doing something stupid like going up to one of the pimps on a street corner and call him a thug instead of a pimp and let him shoot her for that, but she didn't even have the courage to do that either. She woke up hours later, groaning and cried silently as she tried to move biting her lip to keep down her muffled shouts and cries as she slowly got up and crawled up the stairs, her wonderful parents having just left her on the ground after they were down hurting her. She kept crawling and finally made it to her room, her head was spinning and swimming with blackness, but she crawled and stumbled in the bathroom, seeing that not only had he marked her back and legs, he hit her across the stomach again. She silently cursed him knowing that she'd have these scars for the rest of her life and knowing that it was his fault made it even worse.

She stumbled into the bathroom that was attached to her room, the only good thing about the room, it was also connected to Jonathon's but it had a double lock on it so she can just lock his side and take a shower. Clary's eyes widened to saucers when she noticed her father come in behind her and push her against the sink, locking the doors as he walked in. His eyes raked over her body in her night clothes, and slid down her stomach. She made herself not move or flinch as he started to take off her clothes whispering in her ear "My beautiful, I'm going to help you shower ok?" Not giving her a choice as he pushed harder on her back making her bend over in pain to keep him away from her stinging back. He started taking off his clothes and Clary diverted her eyes when she noticed he was hard and at attention, he motioned for Clary to continue taking off her clothes and she did, wondering vaguely where her dignity had gone.

She got into the shower and bit her lip to keep from crying out as the water ran down her cuts, immediately turning the water pink with her blood. Her father got in behind her and wrapped her small body in his bigger arms bringing her against him. Her eyes widened fractionally when she noticed that he was going to wash her and fuck her at the same time. He started running his hands over her body and she silently cried as he continued his direction down towards the apex between her thighs, and tried not to say anything as he slid his finger inside of her and whispered how beautiful she was in her ear. She tried not to think about how she would never let someone call her beautiful for the rest of her life, and she would never, ever, ever date a white guy. She can't, she'd see and feel, and hear him. She tried not to think of any of this, but it was all she could think of as he defiled her. Took from her what was supposed to be hers to give away. She hadn't cried about it in years, she just let him do whatever he wants to her for as long as he wants because she can't do anything about it.

Finally he sets her down on the ground again, chuckling when she can't stand up on her own, thinking he made her feel good like he always whispers to her that she does. She whimpers as he gets out, drying his body then wraps her abused one in a nice red fluffy towel, one of the only nice things they have. She lets him, not having much of a choice in the matter, leads her to her room then lays her on the bed, dressing her. He chuckles as he gives a kiss to her sweet folds, there being bruises on the inside of her thighs from when she had tried to close her legs to keep him out of there. She passes out again just as he kisses her lips whispers "You're so beautiful" in her ear and walks out the door, like he didn't just defile and harm and kill on the inside his daughter. Like he's a good dad or something like that.

She wakes up in the morning wishing she didn't, she wishes she could just go back to sleep and sleep forever, but unfortunately she had to wake up. Her mother would tell her it's because God has a plan for her, but she doubts that, she thinks he likes to let his children suffer that way they know how hard life really is. It's a good lesson, no doubt about that, but she wishes that it didn't hurt as much as it does. Her mother bounds in her room happier than she's been in a while. And Clary just glares at her, she helped him yesterday! Does she expect her to just forgive her like nothing ever happened?! She can barely move, not to mention she's going to be limping from when Valentine showed her just how "beautiful" he thinks she is. "Clary, wonderful news darling. We're moving!"

Clary just turns back over in her bed groaning not even looking at her mother now, and mumbles "Yes mom, that's amazing, we're moving for the fifth time this month" knowing how much her mother hates when she mumbles she knew that she shouldn't have. She just can't find it in herself to really care at the moment. She should've cared, she screamed as her mother got the paddle and broke it on her already abused back. She immediately passes out into the bed, not having energy to actually do anything other, and stays out for hours. It's late in the afternoon until she comes to, already in the car with everything packed around us, Jonathon sitting next to her and looking at her with pity in his eyes, knowing that even though it's bad for him too, it's a lot worse for her. _Yay_, she thought with fake enthusiasm, _we're moving again, hopefully its better there._

**I really want to hear what all y'all are thinking! I don't know if y'all like it or not unless you tell me! I have the next chapter written already and I'll post it in a little bit, but I really want to know what y'all are thinking, because I think that it's pretty good and getting better with each chapter but what if someone thinks it's complete and utter shit! :O anyway as always thanks for reading, and my best friend Jesenia for being amazing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't have much to say this Author's note other than these are some long chapters so I hope y'all like them! Anyway as always read, favorite, follow etc. review and I don't own anything!**

Chapter 3

Yea, when she walked in the new house she knew right away that it wasn't going to be much different. First off everyone was still black, there were more white people than before but it was still the majority of people were black. She looked around at the white people as she walked in, being a pro at being a new kid already and smirked when she saw them staring at her like a piece of meat. She left the house in jeans and a tank top that hugged her perfectly, her actually having a chest now that she's fifteen, and looked over at her brother Jonathon and knew he wasn't going to fit in as easily as she did. He never did fit in where they went while she did, she might have been picked on for being white but she was also accepted by the ghetto blacks. She walked into the office to find out her schedule and they smiled at her and gave it to her, then her brother walked in right after and mumbled asking if he could have his as well. The office lady gave it to him as well, and they walked out, Jonathon went his own way always being the loner while a black guy walked up to her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she flinched slightly, it not going unnoticed by the much bigger older guy, and he pulled her towards him. He leaned down whispering in her ear "Hey sexy, you're going home with me tonight" and kept his arm around her as they kissed, the entire hallway watching as the short white girl made out with the tall black guy. He smirked as they stopped and let go of her smacking her ass as she walked away towards her class, she turned back to him and winked then continued walking. She walked into class, most people turning towards her and she rolled her eyes as she asked the teacher where to sit, the teacher reluctantly told her wherever she wants. She goes to the back of the class and sits in the corner, putting her feet up on the desk right in front of her. She sighs bored already as the bell rings but what she doesn't notice is that the hottest guy she's ever seen in her life walked in the room and straight towards where she was sitting.

He looked down at her when he got there, the way she was sitting giving him a perfect view down her shirt, showing her nice sized B cup chest, and he smirked to himself as he checked out the new girl. She was wearing a leather, albeit beat up leather, well-worn, but leather none the less and jeans, and damn were these some jeans. Her slender slim legs were shown and shaped perfectly in them, not to mention the tank top left little to the imagination, he knew he would have her tonight and probably every other night he wanted. He moved her feet off the desk and smirked when her eyes widened slightly. She was looking at the most beautiful, hottest guy she's seen in a while in front of her, he was like a golden Adonis, and by the looks of it he knew it as well.

She looked up at him and after her initial shock of over how beautiful he was she gave her own smirk and drawled in her ghetto and southern accent, loving to mix the two together "How can I help you?" Making all the other kids laugh at the golden guys face of shock, he quickly recovered thinking about just how much this girl would be fun to play with and shot a wink and a smirk at her before replying "Well gorgeous you're in my seat, and I would like if a sexy girl like yourself could get up so I can sit in it."

To say he was shocked when she laughed was an understatement, but damn her laugh was like a tinkling bell, beautiful till the last sound "Oh that's rich coming from you boy, and if I get up where in the hell am I supposed to sit, and don't you even dare say on your lap. Rethink it and try again tomorrow." She smirked at him and bowed in her seat when everyone laughed and whistled at her, letting the ghetto side of her show, knowing that's the only way she is going to become liked and hopefully not picked on. She smiled when she noticed that he sat next to her just like she was expecting him to.

She turned to him when the teacher grudgingly got out of her seat and started teaching "So my name is Clary, can I know yours as well or are you gonna be an ass about that as well?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice, knowing that most people are thrown off just from the voice alone and albeit grudgingly tell her their name while trying to figure out what game she was playing, it's a trick that she learned from Valentine. She stopped calling him father in her mind a long time ago now and decided that she'd rather call her real father, who was a complete and total ass, though possibly no more than Valentine, that now, even if she hadn't seen him in the last twelve years.

The red headed beautiful and sexy vixen's name was Clary, huh… never would've guessed that she'd just up and talk to him, most girls just flirt and try to get him to sleep with them. Not that he really has a problem with that, it's just different. "Well the beautiful Clary, my name is Jace, it's an honor to meet you" He shook her small hand and kissed the top of it, looking flirtingly at Clary, who was glaring at him. Wait-what? What'd he do? All he did was compliment her!

_Beautiful! He fucking called me beautiful! I was not beautiful! Sexy, pretty, hot, any of those words that are usually used to objectify women she was okay with, but not ever, never beautiful!_ She thought furiously to herself then turned cold on the golden haired god Jace "Well it's nice to meet you Jace, but you can also meet the side of my head and my little finger, goodbye" She turned to face the front of the classroom, holding up her middle finger to him, still fuming to herself about how he dared called her what Valentine called her every night. Some small part of her mind asked her how he could have known about that and he was just trying to compliment her but she shut that part up quickly, she could be a bitch if she wanted to be. Let him watch her.

She wanted to be a bitch? He could be one right back, not by picking on her, oh no, by making her think she fell in love with him, by sleeping with her, the good lord knows that that's all he's been thinking about ever since he saw her sitting in his seat and knew it'd be a good idea to take her to his bed. He hadn't slept with many women, and he knew she'd probably slept with a lot of guys, I mean he had already heard about how a red headed girl made out with Tim, earlier and it had to be her. I mean who else is that beautiful with red hair and is new to the school?

When the bell finally rang she thanked God she could get out of that classroom and go to her next class, never being more happy for being in high school than she was in that moment. She even more thanked the good lord above when she walked in and saw that the big black guy from earlier was in this class as well, and she went over and sat on his desk smoothly and started talking to him smiling. "So what exactly are we goin to do after school" She asked flirtingly and making sure to bend down slightly giving him a perfect view down her shirt, knowing he's staring there. She smiled to herself when she noticed him adjust in the chair knowing exactly what she's doing to him and he says "Well, I'm going to take you to my bed and show you just how sexy you can be" She smirks and slides down into his seat, so her legs are on either side of his hips and whispers seductively in his ear "Good answer, by the way, when you're calling my name as I please you tonight, it's Clary." She gets off his lap and walks to her seat in the back of the classroom not even noticing that Jace was watching from the other side of the class as she straddled and teased that guy, still not even knowing his name.

_Fuck that girl is going to be the death of me_, he thought in his mind as he watched her bend over and flirt with the guy in front of her, noticing just how perfectly, yet still painfully her body moved as she did, knowing that she would be good at whatever game they decided to play in the bedroom. He knew for a fact now that she would know what she's doing already, he already is completely sure she's not a virgin even though they hadn't had a full conversation yet. He walked over and sat next to her, it being science so they had partner tables, the guys looking at him jealously as he did, her being one of the finest white tail they've seen in a while. "Hey baby, I'm sorry I insulted you earlier, no hard feelings right?" He asked in her ear, letting his lips trail over the cusp of her ear, smirking to himself when she shivers.

_Damn that boy will be the death of me_, she thought as she shivered at the feeling of his lips on the bottom of her ear. She turned towards him smirking then ran her small hand up his thigh whispering in his ear "I don't know, do you have any **_hard_** feelings?" She asked making sure to purr the last part as she trailed her hand up to the button of his jeans flicking it teasingly then leaned back in her spot as she watched him adjust himself in his seat just like the other guy had to. She smirked at him and leaned forwards again kissing his cheek "Anyway, no I'm not mad at you at all, it's all good. Ain't nothin' but a chicken wing trust me." She smirked at his different breathing before he got it under control knowing exactly what it meant and leaned back in her seat perfectly content with the way everything was going, actually listening to the teacher for once.

As class ended of course Clary was one of the first people out and on her way she saw Jonathon. She stopped dead in her tracks when he saw her and turned towards her, she immediately became livid as Jonathon rushed over in an attempt to placate her. "Look, Clare it's not that bad, I sat in some guy's seat and he punched me. It is not that big of a deal, look Valentine will get mad if you get into trouble here as well so just drop it." She was unconsciously clenching and unclenching her fists as she tried to get a handle on her anger, knowing it was useless she looked up at her older brother obviously full of anger and growled out "Show me where the asshole is now." Her brother just nodded and slowly started making his way towards the guy he knew pushed and punched him not even two hours ago.

He finally caught sight of him when they were half-way down the hall and mumbled to the pissed off Morgenstern "Look, see the tall beefy black guy over there, that's him. Don't do anything, he towers over you and is a senior come on now." She shook her head not even caring about age or status or anything along those lines other than that that guy had hit her brother, she didn't give a shit that he could pulverize her if he felt like it, she just wanted revenge.

She stormed over to the guy making him look down at her, red hair flying looking like fire, and her normally bright green eyes darkened to a shade of forest green, red faced and thoroughly pissed off. "Hey sexy little thing" he said smirking, thinking that she was over here for a different reason. She promptly blew up on him and started yelling at him "Do you think that it's alright to punch someone just for sitting in a damn seat. If you fucking do I'd like to see you pick on someone else, I can fucking sit wherever I want. What're you gonna do about it huh?" She pushed his hard muscly chest hard, making him stumble back slightly and laugh which just pissed off the young Morgenstern even more.

"Oh little one, you're nice and feisty, I like it, too bad you look too young for me." He chuckled patting her head like she was some child, they had already gathered a nice sized crowd around them as they argued, Jonathon at the back of it, wishing to be anywhere else than watching his younger sister fight but watched on anyway, knowing he could step in if anything happened. The girl in question grabbed the guys arm as he patted her head and twisted it behind his back pushing him against the wall and trapping him there. She had to get on her tip toes to whisper menacingly in his ear "Don't think of me as some fool that you can push around, next time I see my brother with a shiner on him I'll kill you, do you understand me nigga" He tried to get out of her small grip and succeeded already enraged by the small word the small girl said. Thankfully for her no one else had heard her for fear of actually being beaten worse.

He came up to her grabbing her by the arms and lifting her in the air saying what should terrify the younger girl "You think you're so big and bad, but I could fling you and kill you right here if I felt like it." Clary, already starting to feel detached learning it as a tactic from Valentine, just smiled, she smiled coldly scaring most of the people around her "Bring it boy" she growled out as he threw her against the wall, causing old scratches to be opened and blood to start down her back. She got up laughing which made everyone think that she belonged in an asylum and bent her head down slightly charging at him and making him land on his back, she abruptly started punching him over and over, not giving him a chance to move or get up because of her straddling him and keeping his arms under her legs.

Someone picked her up by her hips and she stopped swinging her arms deciding to turn back to see who was holding her, she let her guard drop slightly seeing that it was Jace who was holding her. He turned her towards him and proceeded to walk out of the crowd, it starting to disperse now that it was over, he walked into a closet shutting the door behind them. He looked at her and ran his hands down her back causing her to cry out, he turned her around ignoring her protests and lifted her shirt seeing the cuts on her back from years ago, they had indeed opened up. His gasp told her that they were worse than she thought and he said incredulously to her "Clary, who did this to you?"

**AAAAANNNNDDDD THAT'S A WRAP! So I brought in the Lightwoods XD tell me if these chapters are too long, or boring or what, let me know what you wanna see, I have the next couple of chapters written already but I can always rewrite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I need to know if y'all like this or if I should just give up on it, it's already almost longer than my other one with less chapters :) And I hope you like this chapter let me know what y'all wanna see happen? And I want to give a shoutout to BadassLightwood13, claceloverfever, and lindsayhonaker :) love y'all and thanks for the wonderful words! 3**

Chapter 4

She turned towards him, sinking back into herself making herself seem smaller than she already is and looked up at him with her big doe eyes "What do you mean who did what to me?" she asked in a false sweet and innocent voice, crossing her arms over her chest. _Who did this boy think he was? He just met her today and is already trying to figure out her life story or something? _Clary thought furiously at the boy in front of her, and was going to say something but knew not to piss off an already angry man. With black guys she could do, they didn't look anything like Valentine, but with the way that he was staring at her right now, his gold irises so angry they looked black, and in the damp lighting his gold hair looking slightly silverish, he looked so much like him that she kept her mouth shut. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, as he stared at her, then came forwards abruptly causing her to flinch back, then he softly caressed her face making her look at him **(Haaaa thought he was gonna hit her huh ;)) **her eyes big and wide in fear, still flinching back away from him.

He looked down at her gently, knowing he should calm down as she flinched away from him, making him curious. _She just __got into a fight with a guy my size, why is she flinching away from me? _He thought as he looked down at the small girl trying to calm his anger down, knowing he scared her when he looked like he was going to hit her. He backed up away from her again trying not to scare her again "Clary, come on baby, tell me what's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice, making her anger sear again. She no longer cared that he looked like Valentine or not, she's told him off before, never having good consequences, but it's happened before.

She got out of the corner standing as tall as she could with anger and confidence "It's none of your damn business what happened to me, and I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. So I'd be glad if you got the fuck out of my way so I can go find the toy for tonight and leave school, thank you" She pushed him out the way, walking out the closet and looking through each classroom for the random boy she told they were going to hook up. She finally found the classroom and walked inside, still with confidence but also putting fake curiosity in it "Umm Mr. I was told to find him" She pointed to the black guy who supplied his name "Tim" she nodded taking note of that, then motioned for him to follow her, the teacher not even caring.

When they were in the hallway she turned back to the bigger boy with a smirk on her face "You do know no one is looking for you right?" She asked then winked, grabbing his hand and walking out the door with him, Tim now knowing exactly what she wanted with him "Did you want to stay in your classes anyway?" She asked looking back at him biting her lip "And do you have a car?"

The guy looked down at her thinking about how fine she is, then nods "Yea I have a car, and I didn't really want to stay in school anyway, how about I take you to my house and I can show you just how a man is supposed to treat a woman" He winks making her take more of her soft plump bottom lip in her mouth, not knowing exactly how much that turns him on, and he quickly led her to his pride and joy Cadillac, opening the door for her, watching her as she makes sure to show her ass for him as she sits. **(You girls know what I'm talkin bout ;)) **He groaned silently taking a mental note to treasure that pretty tight ass later, then got in the other side of the car.

**(For those of you who don't want sexy scenes skip this part, look for the next AN, I got a complaint about it so I thought to tag it :))**

While he started driving Clary leaned over, starting to kiss and suck lightly on his neck, trailing her hand up his thigh seductively teasing him over and over again "What makes you think that you're man enough to handle me?" She asked him softly in his ear, nibbling on the cusp of it, feeling him shudder underneath her, then continued talking "What makes you think you can handle me? I don't think you'll know how to please a woman" She told him teasingly, making sure to slide her hand over his ever growing bulge, starting to palm him when he groans loud at her ministrations. She continues to tease him making sure to keep him interested in her, so he can help her forget about everything that happened today and whispers again "Oh so someone is getting all hot and bothered huh?" She kisses down his neck, to his chest sliding her mouth down still unzipping the zipper of his pants with her mouth.

He looks down at her shocked as she takes his length in her small hand starting to rub it, it being nice and thick in her hand and she looks up at him from where she is at his lap "So I guess it's true what they say about black men, y'all are the biggest" She winks bringing her mouth to the bottom of the shaft to the tip, licking all the way up, Tim looking down at her with shock until she says "Eyes on the road babe" never stopping moving her hand jerking him off as she teases him. She finally gives him what he wants starting to suck teasingly on the head, him knotting one hand in her red hair pushing her mouth down on him, getting him a lot in her small mouth. She flicks his hand not wanting him to force her to do anything, even if it just is to hold her on his cock. She sits back up when he says huskily "Clary, we're here, now get out before I take you right here"

She quickly gets out the car, seeing it's another crack house and shrugs, she notices he's still on full alert as they walk into the house, it straining against his pants now zipped again. She lets him lead her to his room then he sits on the bed pulling her against him and on his lap starting to kiss her roughly, his large hands exploring her body over her shirt, then yanking off her jacket tossing it aside. "Don't leave any marks on me Tim" she gasps out breaking the kiss to say that and yank off her tank top, tossing that aside as well. She kisses him roughly again, sliding her hands up his arms scratching softly as she does, knowing its teasing him. Clary smirks as he moans into her mouth, starting to grind on him underneath her, feeling him strain against the fabric even more as she does.

She unzips his pants and yanks the button off, leaning back and smirking at him, then she quickly yanks his top off running her hands over the smooth toned muscle. Kissing her way down his neck and chest she pushes him back on the bed so he's laying down, never having been much for letting a woman dominate him, but not caring right now with the fiery red head. She finished stripping him, rubbing his already rock hard cock starting to suck him, getting deep throat with him looking up from where she was to see his head leaned back, hands clenched into the sheets. Without warning he grabs her and flips her underneath him, running his big hands over her tiny bruised and beaten stomach and to her chest, seeing a hickey there, he sucks on it making it darker hoping she won't care.

He quickly takes off her bra tossing it to the side and moans when he sees her chest there on full display for him, not being turned off in the slightest at her bruises and scars scattering her body. He unbuttons and unzips her jeans sliding them off her toned slim legs and runs his hands up her legs seeing new and old bruises everywhere, even on the inside of her thighs meaning she must have sex a lot. He quickly makes work of the string thong, making a mental note of how she looked in it, then opened her small legs wide seeing her beautiful little pussy, going down on her relishing in her gasp and moan as he starts eating her out, none too gently.

Her hands slide down her body as she puts her legs on his shoulders making it easier for him to eat her out, sliding one of her hands into his hair knotting in the short hair that was there "Fuck, more please" She moaned out in pleasure, one hand coming down to rub her swollen clit as he pleases her with his tongue and fingers. He smacks her ass roughly, and it causes her to yelp in pain, pleasure, and surprise, letting him do it again if he wants to. He picks her up by her ass making it to where she's sitting on his face and continues to eat the smaller girl out, reaching one hand up and groping her small modest chest. She slides her body down, wanting to please him as well and starts grinding on him, getting ready to ride him, hoping he doesn't notice that she's not very experienced with it. As she slips him inside her they almost groan in unison, her being nice and tight around him, him giving her an outlet to use sex as pleasure.

He lets her ride him for a minute, putting his hands on her hips and roughly bringing her down on him, her head leaned back on top of him moaning loud, making the most delicious sounds he's ever heard from a woman. When he gets bored of being on bottom, even though he's controlling it the most, he flips them over, putting her legs on his shoulders and thrusting hard and fast into her. In this position he's able to get deeper inside her than in missionary and he uses it to his advantage, feeling her sexy pussy gripping his cock hard as he leans down kissing her roughly. She moves slightly and digs her nails into his back in pleasure as he pleases her, biting his top lip hard tugging it into her mouth as he does the same with her bottom one. He knots one of his hands in her hair the other bending her hips and keeping them the way he wants them, her throwing her head back in pleasure and screaming his name as he starts hitting her pleasure spot repeatedly.

He looked down at her, then moved so her legs were completely to the sides, doing the splits underneath him and started pounding into her again, harder this time. Sweat starting to roll down his back as he fucked her, a slight shine of sweat to hers as well, her sliding one of her hands to her clit rubbing it, her face one of pure pleasure. He was sure he was going to remember this later and make sure they did this again, no matter what. The way she moaned his name as he fucked her going into memory knowing he was going to need it later when he was horny, finally with a hard thrust she leaned her head back her nails digging deep into his back as she came for him. Wanting to ride out her orgasm as far as he could he kept going deep but slowly his pace down, making it hard and deep, feeling his coming up soon as well.

She was in complete and utter pleasure, faintly wondering so this is what an orgasm feels like, before its gone again and she comes back down from her high, him grunting as he gets closer. She notices this and flips them over again starting to ride him hard and deep, wanting to please him as much as she can after what he did for her. It doesn't take long before he's moaning her name gripping her small hips tightly bringing her all the way down on him, she is slightly surprised to feel his cum inside her, then slowly get off him once he was done.

**(Ok, that's the end of sexy scene, continue reading here now :))**

"That was awesome" She said then going over to where her clothes were quickly putting them on, knowing that she was going to need a shower straight when she went home, not wanting Valentine to smell the sex on her "We need to do this again sometime" She quickly left the house, leaving him staring shocked after her, she looked up and down the street, noticing that she was actually close to her house, thanking God silently when she noticed Valentine wasn't home, meaning neither was her mother. She ran inside, after unlocking the door and raced up to her room to take a shower, glancing at the clock sighing when it said three PM meaning school had ended. This one was cutting it close as she heard the door slam shut then her father's menacing voice boom out "Clarissa Morgenstern, I heard you got into a fight then skipped school" _Shit. Shit. Fuck. Help me._

**Ok so I got yelled at (playfully of course) for ending the last one on a cliff hanger, so here you go :P anyway, I'm sorry for those of you who don't like smut that this was mainly one, but I thought it would be improbable for her to just admit everything to Jace, and at least she found an outlet for all the bullshit going on for her :) I hope y'all like it and as always let me know what you wanna see happen :) Love y'all :)** **OH AND THAT'S THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR FOR THIS ONE :O**


	5. Chapter 5

**So everybody, let's pressure my best friend Jesenia to beta this for me? And I love all of you, this is really fun writing for you, and I just hope that y'all like it. I'm going to try to switch to first person and P.S. I LOVE WRITING BAD ASS CLARY as someone so beautifully put it :) ok on with the story and I don't know if you have to do this every time or not but I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!**

Chapter 5

I yelped as I heard his booming voice resonating in the house, then continued washing my body, cursing silently as I noticed the new sex bruises forming between my thighs, noticing the hickey Valentine left a couple days ago looked fresh. She cursed him, knowing now she's never going to sleep with him again if he can't follow specific demands, _is it that much to not want marks on me? Or does he want to claim every woman he sleeps with? _"CLARISSA MORGENSTERN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Umm dad, I'm kind of in the shower!" I call down in a polite non talking back tone, praying silently for him not to come up and join me, him having done that before to punish me in two different ways. I quickly finish up, hearing him stomping up the stairs as I wrap a towel around myself, rushing into my room hurrying to find something to wear when he busts in the room. I look up at him shocked as I'm putting on a bra. He stomps over to me grabbing my slim arm and yanking me up by my small arm, already having hand shaped bruises on it. He pushes me against the wall growling in my face "I told you to do something, why didn't you immediately do it? You insignificant little cretin" I whimper in pain as you drags me higher on the wall still using my arm as leverage, I try to go to my happy place, and ignore him feeling detached like normal but it's not working.

I turn my head away from him as he whispers threateningly in my ear "When I tell you to do something you do it. Have you not learned your lesson yet?" I nod and say softly "Yes, I've learned it's just that I-" He smacks me roughly, me landing on my arm awkwardly effectively cutting me off from what I was going to explain, taking off his belt and swinging it at me painfully. I scream out in pain as it bursts through the soft flesh of my stomach and back, being naked and wet as he whips me with it. He smirks evilly as he keeps bringing it down, me curling up into myself to try and lessen the whips when he drops the belt next to me. _Oh shit, this is gonna be worse _I think to myself as I feel my legs being wrenched apart, him settling in between them, keeping the already sore legs open wide. He flips me so I have to look at him as he kisses me roughly, when I don't respond he punches me hard in my stomach, making me gasp for breath.

He grabs my face in his rough hand then inspects my body like he always does, his eyes quickly turn to anger, no it's not that, its past the point of anger and the next thing I know is he's pounding into my stomach and back and arms. Anywhere that is easily concealable, him muttering things I can't make out as he does, but I can barely hear him over the pounding of blood in my ears making it hard to breath. He throws me onto the bed where I can do nothing but groan as my beaten body hits it, then locks the door. "So you've been being a slut have you?" He asks as he crawls over me, _when did __his shirt and shorts come off? _She thinks belatedly to herself before he retches her thighs open slamming hard into her. She screams as he does, never having made a sound before as he looms over her whispering roughly in her ear "God you're so beautiful" making silent tears come from her eyes. He moves his hands over my stomach trailing the welts from the belt, a few of them bleeding and murmurs "Beautiful, you have to stop making me do this to you." Then he pulls back and slams home inside me again as he grips my sides causing me to pass out from pain.

When she wakes up she barely keeps herself from crying, then looking over at the clock she sees it's already four AM meaning she has to get up, she lets the silent tears roll down her face when she tries to get up only to fall back down again. How _long can I keep this up? It's never been this bad_. I groan and finally sit up resigning myself to just get over it and get some of the aspirin that my mom never lets us run out of. _That's one of the only things good about her_, I think bitterly to myself,_ I mean what kind of woman lets her boyfriend not even husband beat her kids?! _I grudgingly get out of bed breathing heavily as I look over my battered body, **_will there ever be somebody that cares? _**I go over to my dresser pulling out my favorite pair of jeans then get another tank top, this time it goes higher than the last and finally my favorite leather jacket. I go into the bathroom after making sure that no one was in the hallway, Valentine was already up she knew that, but from the sound, he was outside with his precious Lincoln.

I found the aspirin just where I thought I would, on the counter by the sink, I quickly take two of them and rest my hands on the sides of the counter after stripping, just looking into the mirror. _How could Tim not be repulsed yesterday? _I have bruises, most fading now, some brand new from yesterday scattering my body. Either way, if he did get past that, I'm not pretty, not hot nothing of the sorts, how did he think so? I shrug it off and notice that it doesn't hurt as much to move anymore and start walking into the shower, idly wondering how long she had been standing there looking into the mirror. I quickly wash my body, scrubbing it where I remembered his hands before on me yesterday, and the skin quickly turns red from where I scrubbed too hard, not wanting to remember his hands and the feel of him inside her.

I got out and ran my hands roughly down my body, my long red hair going all the way down my back to my thighs and looked at myself again in the mirror. "Will it ever end?" I ask softly then open the medicine cabinet grabbing the pills that I'd be screwed over with if I didn't take, Valentine having convinced Jocelyn -I stopped calling her my mother years ago- to get claiming I was going to start having sex soon. I scoffed, if only she knew yesterday was the first time I had sex with a man because I wanted to. Oh how it would be lovely to see her face seeing that her boyfriend has been raping her daughter for years, I doubt she'd do anything though, she doesn't care about anything else, so she probably already knows. I shrug it off drying myself off before Valentine comes in wondering why I'm taking so long, and it would go badly from there. I pull on my clothes, and put a little bit of make-up I stole on my face to cover up some of the bruises from where he grabbed me then walk out.

I glance over at the time and notice that its five thirty already and about time for Jonathon to be waking up as well. I knocked softly on his bedroom door knowing that if Jocelyn woke up because of it I'd be in major trouble, she sleeps whenever she pleases, and does whatever she pleases. It makes me sick. I hear a groan from the inside and smile to myself knowing my brother is awake now, then whisper through the door barely loud enough to hear me, but the hallways and rooms being empty or crappy it being able to be heard by him perfectly "I'm going to go hang out with some of my friends before school, I'll see you there ok?" He grunts an okay and I walk out, and quickly out the door, not wanting to see Valentine this morning. I rarely ever eat so it doesn't matter that I don't get breakfast, because everything we have, needs to go to feeding everyone every night.

I walk back to the crack house Tim took me to yesterday to see if he really was there. I walk in and see one of my best friends, his name was DJ and I haven't seen him since I moved out of Acres Homes, he used to help me out a lot and was a drug dealer but it doesn't matter. I loved him anyway, I whistle sharply getting every body's attention and he turns towards me, he's confused for a second who got him distracted from his deal then smiles widely. I run towards him letting him wrap me in a hug "Hey, I thought I saw you yesterday D, I was just a lil busy if you know what I mean" I wink at him smiling, and he chuckles at me spinning me around.

"I ain't seen you in almost a year lil shorty, and you still up to your old games. Tell me, did you actually sleep with him or just tease 'em" He asked with a big smile on his face, then it fell slightly to confusion when she just winked and nodded. "Hold up, so Ms. Clary's a woman now huh?" He asked as he set her down then walked around her, checking her out, she knew that he had a thing for her but neither acted on it. I just laughed nodding at him as he walked around me, watching him, I looked back at the guy he was making the deal with then back at DJ.

"Hey, yo D, I think you left a customer waitin, me an' you can talk while ya deal with him" I said sitting on the arm of a couch, a lot of guys still staring at me. Knowing that some of them were tripped up made her feel a little better but not much. "So how ya been, better yet how's momma and why are you here instead of still in her house?" I asked looking over at him, as he got the money then gave the guy the drugs he was asking for, they were pills this time. _Hmmm I wonder if he'll give me acid too if I asked_, then shook off the thought, I don't want drugs that hard.

"Well lil Clary, momma wanted me to move out so she could start with her boy toy of the month, I actually think they might stay together but whatever. I killed the last one cause I saw him hit her, and you know me, I love my momma." I laughed when he said that, knowing its true most black men, no matter where from or what's happening, love their momma. He turned back to her smirking, then sat next to her on the couch pulling me onto his lap. He looked at me hard then slid his hand over my side and stomach, nodding when he saw me flinch, then whispered in my ear "You know I could kill them too if you need me to shorty" I looked at him, it's not the first offer I've had, but it's the first that I know he would actually do it if need be.

I nodded "I know you will, but I don't want you in any more trouble than you already are." I give him a pointed look to which he just laughs, hugging me tighter on him without hurting me "And anyway, why do you think I hang out with you guys, because you're fun? No, I hang out to forget and get away from" I wink showing him I'm playing, then kiss his cheek softly "No but seriously that is one reason. Now, give me drugs to help me have fun and leave me going to school wasted" I smirk and get off his lap holding out my hand demandingly, he just laughs and tsks at me.

"Now you know lil lady that I don't give it out for free" He reprimands her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively "But you're the only exception, my love. Follow me" **(Thought he was insinuating something huh you nasty chitlins ;)) **I chuckle and follow him into one of the back rooms where he takes off his jacket and I do mine too, tossing it aside and he shakes his head at my bruise covered arms, having seen me like this for years he doesn't say anything, but she knows his aggravation and disapproval towards it. He pulls a couple of bags out of his pockets and puts them on the table in front of them "So pick what you want my love, and we'll quickly do this so you can get to school on time" He winks seeing its already five forty-five and she has an hour and a half to get to school. I reach over and pick up a bag that has pills in it, biting my lip, then also pick up what I know to be cocaine. Never having been too much into it because of how messed up my nose is, but not caring today.

He nods appreciatively, then puts one of the pills on his tongue, then comes forwards quickly kissing me. He runs his tongue in my mouth and puts the pill in my mouth, I kiss him back as he does so, smiling at him, knowing the pill will start working soon. He slowly lays me on my back, kissing me more passionately, not even worrying about drugs any more just lust. After a second I push him back, the world already starting to look prettier, then pick up the cocaine and pinch some between my fingers snorting it, then giggling as I feel it go up my nostril. "That feels so weird" I giggle, then he chuckles putting my finger out and putting some on it then directing for me to snort it, I do smiling wide as I do. I watch him do it, insanely less awkward than I do, and the result is almost instantaneous. I laugh and he brings out a joint, both of us starting to smoke that, then he kisses me again. In my mind I know it's wrong but everything is so pretty, and there's sparkles everywhere, I giggle as he starts kissing and sucking on my neck then let him take off my shirt.

I pull back shaking my head "Wait, wait, this isn't what I came here for" I say giggling, then kiss him again, when the guy from last night comes in. DJ pulls back covering my body with his as Tim just scoffs "Clary, we have to get to school, someone told me you were in here, obviously busy, but if you are coming, come on" He walks out, and I smile at DJ, barely hearing anything that the boy had said "I have to leave... I think" I giggle and almost walk out without a shirt before he pulls me back, kissing me and handing me the tank top. I yank it on then grab my jacket, pulling it over me. I pull my hair back in a ponytail, deciding since everything looks pretty today I will too. I walk in a straight line giggling to myself as I wipe the rest of the cute white stuff off my nose and walk out the room.

I bump into the guy from yesterday, him frowning at me and I say giggling "You look mean, like Valentine, so smile, be happy" I walk away from him, stumbling slightly then walk outside laughing when I look up at the sky and see the sun wink at me. I wink back and stumble down the steps "Why the fuck do they have steps, it's a health hazard I swear." I say as I fall down, only to hit a brick wall that suddenly grew arms. I run my hand over the wall and giggle as it breaths "No, it's not a wall, it's a person. Hi person, one minute, Jace... right?" I laugh again shaking my head "That's such a girly name, I'm gonna call you Jacey. Ok Jacey?" I ask looking up at him again. He moves so he's blocking the sun who's trying to talk to me, and I pout up at him then smile not liking the way the frown feels on my face "Are you high Clary?" He asks incredulously, and I giggle nodding.

**Ok so I wanted to end it right there because it's getting really long already and I hope y'all like it! Can I get a woohoo for high and intoxicated Clary?! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend who is probably rolling her eyes right now, love you Yesenia ;) :) and love all my viewers! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I hope y'all liked that last chapter and I love you all sooooo much, it's like every so often I'll check my emails and I get a lot from fanfiction because of y'all 3 it makes my day ^_^ anyway, read, review, etc. and as always let me know what you wanna hear. And this one is a surprise for y'all ;)**

**Chapter 6**

**JACE POV:**

She was drunk, or according to the whiteness on her nose she was very well tripped up, and coming out of a crack house, well come on, a guy's got to make assumptions. He looked behind her and noticed two guys staring at him very terrifyingly if he was anyone else and just realized he still had his arms around Clary, he slowly took them off staring down at her shocked when she whimpered "That hurt, you grabbed me too hard, just like him" I was curious as to who him was, but backed up when the guys started walking down the stairs. The whining look was wiped off her face by the time they got there, and the older guy wrapped his arm around her kissing her, her accepting his kiss. I couldn't help the pang that went through me, I want to be the guy she kisses like that, but I'm more curious about who grabs her roughly as well.

"Hey Clary, do you want a ride in my car? I can take you to school and you can listen to music with me if you want?" She looks at him like he just gave her a million dollars and nods quickly, the guy kissing her quickly forgotten as she tumbles towards my car. I go forwards grabbing her around the waist lightly this time and chuckle under my breath as she giggles loud "You're car is all pretty and shiny, not to mention has a nice voice, kind of like you, but you look too much like Valentine for me" My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I gently help her get in the car, her jacket having come down slightly over her arms and shows her shoulders, extremely bruised.

Once I get in the car, I don't even drive to school, and I don't think she notices that we're going in the wrong direction for that. I look over at her, she has her head leaned out the window and is going to put the rest of her body out when I reach over to her, pulling her back inside as gently as I can. Obviously not gently enough when she cries out in pain, her looking over at me with hurt, wide eyes, that can't seem to focus on anything "That hurt Jacey, why are you being so mean to me?" She pulls her knees up to her chest obviously painfully and looks over at him "You're so beautiful, made of gold but yet are extremely rude, and hurtful. Just like Valentine, you must've been like raised by him or something. But don't worry, I know you weren't you lucky bitch, cause I know where he is every night. My room."

I'm too shocked by her outburst to actually say anything, processing it all in my head. The only thing going through my mind is that she's abused by her father, step father? Brother maybe? No he saw her fight for him yesterday, she knocked someone out for him. So it'd have to be a step father or her father, and he begs silently that the abusing doesn't go as far as he thinks, but knows that he's correct when she continues, looking over at him, her eyes glazed completely over, so he knows she won't remember any of this "What kind of father comes into his daughters room just to hurt her, do you wanna know how old I was the first time? I was six, he took me like that way too young in my opinion. You know, yesterday was the first time I had sex because I wanted to, not forced. And I see why people like it, it feels good. Will you make me feel good Jacey?" She asks as she comes closer to me, and I groan, not going to be able to resist her long, but God, she was getting raped nightly, from what I assume and she still is incredibly sexy "Do you know every time he goes into me, what he calls me? He calls me beautiful, and tells me how good I feel. I hate hearing that, I'm tired of it. I don't want to be called beautiful, or told how good I feel. You won't call me that will you?" _So that's why she flipped her shit when I first met her and called her beautiful huh? It reminds her of her father_, she continues her way over to me, and straddles me.

I pull over the car, and she kisses me roughly, and I react immediately. God how I want her, but I would never forgive myself, not to mention she wouldn't forgive me either if I fucked her right now. I want to be able to show her how a woman is supposed to be treated and actually treat her right and date her, but she's making it almost impossible as she starts grinding on me. She moans into my mouth and I damn near lose all self-restraint right there. I silently thank the good lord above when she pulls back looking at me "I want you to fuck me Jacey, make me feel good, I want to know how it feels with some one that I actually want inside me."

"Clary, no, I will have sex with you when you're completely sober, but not until then ok?" I groan out, as she slides one of her hands between us and starts stroking me through the fabric of my jeans. I try to ignore her pouting look as she gets off me, sighing in relief until she bends over and unzips my jeans, unbuttoning them with her teeth. _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, please don't stop_. I try to pull her back gently by her hair but my hand has different ideas as she starts sucking playfully at my rock hard cock through the fabric of my boxers. I keep her hand there and groan out "Clary, I'm trying to be a good man here, but if you don't stop now, I won't be able to" All she does in reply is pull my boxers down until my cock pops out, and I hear her giggle "So it's not only black men who are big is it?" I try to say something back but all I do is chuckle then I feel her small mouth wrap around the tip, teasing it with her tongue. _Fuck that feels amazing! God the things this girl does with her mouth is ridiculous! _I lean back in the seat, knotting my hands in her hair as she takes more of me into her mouth, _fuck, if her mouth feels this good how good will her pussy feel?_

I pick her up by her thighs and lay her in the back seat, and open her legs gently wide. I quickly pull off her jeans, careful of all the bruises that show as I do. How could someone hurt such a beautiful person so badly, then all thoughts go out the window when I see her tiny underwear, it barely covers anything and I can see all of her perfectly as she opens her legs wide. I feel my cock give a surge as I see her beautiful body, then I quickly pull off her thong going down on her. _God she's so wet_, I groan as I slide my tongue over her clit, massaging it and playing with it with my tongue, she tastes amazing as I gently run my teeth over her clit making her gasp loud with pleasure, her hands coming down to fist in my hair. I slide one finger inside her tight little hole and groan into her clit, knowing women think that feels good, she's a little tight around my finger as I slide another inside her, feeling me stretch her a little now. I smirk to myself good, I want her good for me.

I moan as she pulls my hair away from her and kisses me roughly, I shove my tongue in her mouth and kiss her passionately, as her hands grip at my back, the blunt nails digging into the flesh there. I slide my hand down her now naked torso and start fingering her again, trying to get her ready for me. I pull back and blink down at her, and she starts kissing and sucking on my neck. "No Clary, I was serious when I said I didn't want to sleep with you until you're sober." I shove my fingers all the way inside her, making her gasp dropping back to the seat looking up at me. Her eyes are glazed over with lust, pleasure, and intoxication. No I'm not going to fuck her, but I will please her, I think it'll help her forget even more.

I stare down at her as I keep fingering her, feeling her get tighter and tighter around my fingers, I'm almost there just by thinking of how it would feel with her wrapped around my now throbbing cock, when she reaches down and starts rubbing me with a quick nice grip. Oh fuck, how does this girl know exactly how to please a man this well? Then I hear it, and feel it, her breathing starts quickening and she gasps out "Jace, please" Damn near making my resolve fall completely when she starts chanting my name like a prayer, me shoving my fingers into her harder, only being able to fit three inside her. She screams my name out as I feel her cum all over my fingers, her head leaned back in pleasure, and I quickly kiss my way down her body, starting to eat her out again. I wrap my own hand around my cock and start pumping it, as I eat her out, feeling her ride out her orgasm in my mouth. _Fuck she tastes amazing_, I groan into her still sensitive clit, giving her another wave of pleasure, then lean back breathing heavily above her swollen sexy clit. "You taste amazing Clary, I can't wait to be inside you" giving me a mental image that finally makes me cum, groaning and moaning loud against the swollen sensitive skin.

I pull back looking at her flushed face, all the way down to her chest is red, and I wrap my lips around the soft nipple biting and nibbling softly, then kiss my way up to her lips. I kiss her languorously then reach in the front seat glove box, pulling out some napkins and clean myself up, I kiss back down her body cleaning off her cum, relishing in the taste, and hoping I'll be able to do this again with her. Someday soon too. I wipe her off slightly, and look down at her smiling, then kiss her again. Her starting to get tired, as I dress her again,_ I hope she doesn't think I took advantage of her_, I think to myself, as we get dressed again.

I sit back in the front seat, Clary climbing into the passenger seat "Next time you'll fuck me right?" She asks me slurring her words and I lean my head on the steering wheel breathing heavily, then look over at her knowing her happiness will be gone when I talk to her. Her eyes are slowly going back to the normal green, _thank God she's coming off of her high_. I sigh out resignedly and run my hands through my hair frustrated, then turn off the car again turning to her.

"Listen Clary, about what you said about your dad." She interrupts me correcting me "Valentine, anyway what about it?" She looks so innocent and it makes me wonder who could ever hurt her. "Yea, Valentine, so he rapes you and beats you? What does your mom say about it?" I ask aggravated, trying to calm down my anger so I don't scare her. I did yesterday and I don't think I'll ever forget the scared expression on her face that it left. She shakes her head sadly and looks over at me, crawling over to me and straddling me again, this time it doesn't turn me on as much as when it did the first time.

**CLARY POV:**

"Jacey, she doesn't care, she's helped him beat me. The scars you saw yesterday were from when she helped him beat me with a switch" I mumble into his neck running my hands lightly through his hair, everything going from pretty to dark as I talk to him, his arms around my waist lightly. I decide that I like being there in his arms and snuggle up to him more "Mommy doesn't care, and daddy is worse" I say softly and he gently makes me look at him, wiping under my eyes, knowing I probably look like the scared animal he's treating me like. He says gently "Clary, I will kill them if they hit you again. I promise, I don't care if I go to jail or prison for the rest of my life for it or not. I will kill them and avenge you." I look at him, then everything goes back to normal, me feeling sober again as everything goes back to being dull.

I try to pull out of his arms, him not letting me "Look Jace, we had fun and everything I think, but whatever you think you know about me, forget it. Right now. Forget it all, don't get yourself mixed up in my crazy life okay? You're not the first person to offer to kill them for me but you are the first who would actually get into a lot more trouble than you need to if you do. Trust me, just leave me alone and forget about me okay?" I make the mistake of looking at him and know immediately that I will never be able to forget the broken, unhappy look on his face in my life. He shakes his head leaving me wondering what he's thinking and then kisses me, and God the way he kisses me is like he's afraid of losing something that he loves. I slowly and reluctantly kiss him back, running my hands through his hair, gently. I pull back after a second, leaning my forehead against his breathing heavily looking into his eyes.

He looks at me then kisses my cheeks and nose then each of my eyelids, and I giggle softly then look at him as he rests his forehead against mine again. I would love it if we could be able to do this every day, but he deserves someone better than me and I know it, so it shocks me incredibly when he says "I want to be mixed up in your crazy life Clary, I want to protect you as much as I can, I want to be there to cry to in the middle of the night, instead of going to someone else to make you forget. I want my name to be the one you call when the darkness is getting to much for you and you want a way out. I want to make you feel beautiful and amazing without only using you for sex. I want to be the person who shows you how a real man treats his woman so I ask you this… will you be my girlfriend Clary?" He looks so hopeful and I bite my lip looking in his eyes.

**Ok so I had to end it right here, everyone's been yelling at me for the cliffhangers so :P deal with it ;) anyway, I love y'all and let me know if you think I was rushing a little? Or what do you wanna see? Anyway, did I do well? Or should I just give up?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So someone was very rude whenever they PM'd me and told me that I should just quit writing that I wasn't very good, and it kinda left me disgruntled, but then I looked at my other reviews and I went FUCK YOU RANDOM PERSON! So :P anyway here's the chapter, and do y'all like the shout outs I give y'all or no? Anyway, as always I don't own and let me know what you wanna see? Oh and I've noticed there is sex scenes in pretty much every chapter… do y'all care?**

**Chapter 7**

I look into his eyes seeing the hopeful look in them, then shake my head. _**You just met this boy today Clary! Don't let him get you so wrapped up!**_ I hold my head in my hands and try to think, then tell the voice back, _**but… but… he's so nice, and sweet. He actually likes me!**_ I frown hearing the snickering inside my head, why doesn't she think he likes me as well? I shake my head for once ignoring the voice this time and lean forwards kissing him roughly "Yes I'll be your girlfriend, God knows why you want me in the first place" I mumble against his lips and smile wide, actually feeling happy with him, never really having felt happiness, then look behind us at a clock. "Ok, so I know you're probably a square and in school every day so we might need to get going to school, we have fifteen minutes before we are actually tardy." I kiss him lightly then get off his lap, letting him hold my hand as he drives. It starts to get pretty again and I'm happy, I don't like the way real life is. I'd prefer it to be all nice and pretty like it is when I take happy pills. I call them happy pills because DJ has never told me what they were I just take them anyway, and my nose is starting to hurt. I pull the small white bag I left DJ's with out of my pocket and turn away from Jace, I know he'd never approve of me doing it. I sniff deeply again trying to get rid of the burning sensation and snort more white stuff up my nose. I giggle as I feel it go up, then sigh in relief, the high is coming back. Thank God. The real world is so ugly and mean, why would anyone want to live in it, I know I don't. I sniff some more off my finger making sure to get all of it up my nose and put it back in my pocket, turning back to Jace as he looks at me questioningly. I smile innocently as he drives, knowing I'm a mess, but he wants me anyways.

I get out the car stumbling when we get to school and let him wrap his arm around me, leaning against him smiling. We walk into school that way, a lot of people being inside their classes already as the five minute warning bell is ringing, I giggle as he tries walking faster with me to our class. A lot of guys are staring at me as I stumble with him, Jace's arm around my shoulder keeping my jacket up on my shoulders, and he leans down kissing my cheek then pulls up my shirt up over my chest, apparently it had come down a little. We walk in our classroom just as the bell is ringing and go sit in the back of the class, I pull my hair up into a high ponytail, and look at Jace whispering "Do I look okay? Nothing on my nose or anything?" My words slurring slightly as I look at him, he looks disappointed then kisses me whispering "No you're fine." I giggle softly as he kisses me, knowing I can't get in trouble anymore and just look out the window where the sun is smiling brightly at me.

I start looking around outside seeing the beautiful rabbits and kittens playing together laughing softly when the kitten yells at the rabbit, "silly rabbit, tricks are for kittens!" and yelp softly when I hear a loud ringing sound. I clutch my hands over my ears and wait for the sharp ringing to go away, I look at Jace who's just chuckling and frown at him for a second then stop because I really hate the way it feels on my face, how can Valentine do it for so long? Doesn't it start hurting after a while "What are you laughing at Jacey?" I ask hurt, then look around noticing no one else is in the classroom. I think that was the bell to leave, but why did it hurt so much? I get out of my seat anyway, and grab my stuff and leaning against Jace as we walk out into the hallway. "There's so many people here, you ever thought about that Jacey?" I ask looking up at him, and he starts laughing even harder. I push away from him pouting and stumble my way into my next class, I see the boy from last night and earlier so decide to sit next to him. What I don't notice is the way he's staring at me, like he owns me almost. Nor do I notice the hurtful gaze that Jace is looking at me with, or the glare he stares at the other boy with. I put my head on the desk groaning softly as it hurts my stomach and Tim starts massaging my back softly, causing me to moan loud.

I hear someone come up behind me and smack his hands away, then hear a snarling voice that shouldn't sound that way "What's it to you white boy" I look up from my place and see the boy and Jace standing chest to chest about to fight, I stand up and look up at both of them, not liking the way it changes everything. The classroom switches upside down quickly and I clutch at Jace bringing him down with me, both of them forgetting about their tension and laughing at me instead. Jace lets me bring him down with me and I look at him frightfully and whisper harshly "Why'd everything just turn upside down?" He shakes his head at me and laughs softly kissing the top of my head and leaving his lips there while he talks "It didn't Clare"

I shake my head and whine "Don't lie to me, make it turn right side up!" He pulls me up and the world changes with us, I giggle up at Jace who's just barely holding in a laughter from what it looks like and I hug him tightly, whispering tiredly "My hero." I let him lead me over to an empty table and we both sit in the seats behind it. I lean my head on the table, Jace starting to rub my shoulders now and I sigh softly in pleasure as my muscles turn to mush under his skilled, callused but soft hands. But what I don't hear, or notice is his soft voice saying "Yes Clary, I will be."

**(So I was going to end it right here because that would've been a perfect ending then decided to keep it going cause, let's be honest, it's not long enough!)**

I don't listen to the teacher as she drones on and on about some chemical formulas or something like that, why again did I decide to take a chemistry class again? I think it was required, I shrug it off continuing to play with Jacey's hand under the table giggling softly as I feel it overpower my hand completely, when he pulls his hand out of mine. I look up at him pouting then notice everyone is getting up, one minute, the sharp hurtful bell didn't sound, so why is everyone leaving? I look at Jace confused and ask softly "Why's everyone getting up Jacey?" He just smiles at me and walks over to a big white box on the side of the wall and brings me these face things, he puts one on me and I whine softly "It feels so… hard and unfree" That makes him laugh hard and shake his head.

I follow him over to one of the counters where a tube looking thing and a burner thing is set up, I get really happy. I've done this with TJ, I helped him mix and burn things for his drugs, I wonder if this is what we're supposed to be doing… why would they have us make drugs at school? When I voice my question and opinion to Jace, he just frowns at me and shakes his head. Have I upset him? He explains then, and I giggle softly at the sound of his voice going in and out like a wave "Well Clary, we aren't mixing drugs, we're supposed to heat this chemical up and take note of its reaction. Then we get to put water into a can, heat that up, using the hot plate then dump that in the ice cold water bath ok?" I nod even though I don't know anything but something about a bath, and then sigh softly as he pulls my hair back behind my head more. His hands are soft and gentle against my skin, yet I could tell that they could cause damage if need be. I watch him do what we need to do and giggle clapping softly when I see him dump the can of Coca-Cola into the ice water thing, and it collapses on itself! It's so cool! I get on my tip toes and kiss his cheek smiling when he looks down at me "That's so cool! It just went whoosh!" I say giggling, then make my hands come together saying whoosh over and over. He smiles calmly at me and pushes my hands completely together again nodding. I notice he took off the constricting face mask thing, I think he called them goggles, then he takes mine off as well. I look back to where he was working and notice it's all cleaned up already. I sit back where we were earlier and start looking through his stuff already being bored.

I see his phone and smile when I notice his background is a picture of him, then notice his arm around some girl and it has me curious. If he already had a girlfriend why'd he want me? I mean she was supermodel gorgeous. She had long black hair, and brown eyes, her body was to die for, and she was wearing a short dress that hugged her body showing all her curves. Jacey seemed completely comfortable with her, and most importantly her skin was flawless, no bruises, no scars, no nothing. It was also tan, and beautiful, I looked up at him when he sat back down next to me and looked over my shoulder. Instead of being mad that I was looking through his stuff he smiles at me and points to the girl. "That's my sister Isabelle, or Izzy she'll kill you if you call her Isabelle, and well she's not exactly sister but foster one, still same thing to me. And you see that boy? He's her twin named Alec, they're both awesome." I look closer and blink a couple times, what boy is there? Then I see him in the darkness around the picture and giggle as you can pretty much only see his face. Jace laughs at my reaction and leans closer to me, both looking at the phone "Yea, he's not much for pictures, only in the background." I notice that he's not touching me much at all, and frown at him for a second. I hope he's not worried about hurting me, it only hurts when I put too much pressure on my body. I shrug and shake my head, don't worry about it, he'd never hurt you on purpose and he doesn't even want to on accident right? Right.

I hear the sharp ringing again and jump, it's not hurting as much with Jace right beside me, and I walk out the class with him. I look back up at him and smile "Hey, would you introduce me to them sometime, or do they not go here?" He looks down at me with a smile that would challenge the Cheshire Cat, no, no the Kool-Aide man! He grabs my hand lightly, and laces our fingers together, we go over to this girl who has a crowd of people around her and he pushes people out of his way, and without letting go of my hand gives her a big hug. I notice the boy from the photo is there with his arm around a very sparkly guy. I don't even think there is any way for me to add sparkles to him. He's like Edward Cullen a little bit when he goes into the sunlight. I cock my head to the side and distractedly let go of Jace's hand. I walk over to the guy and poke him lightly in the stomach, the boy –Alec I think his name was– looks at me like I am weird and I flatten my hand against his stomach then look up at sparkles guy "Hey, sparkles guy, is there any way, your name is Edward Cullen?" I ask smiling, and yelp slightly as Jace's arms go around my stomach laughing as he pulls me away.

Sparkles guy looks down at me laughing then kisses my cheek softly, surprising me as I look up at him shocked "No my little peach biscuit my name is not, unfortunately because that is one fine man, but my name is the magnificent Magnus Bane. Glad to be of your services, and what pray tell is your name little one?" I look up at him confused for a second then giggle shaking my head. I look back at Jace and the girl Isabelle and smile, them looking at me confused then smiling with me "Did y'all ever notice magnificent sounds like Magnus?" I look back at sparkly guy and put out my small hand, then blink a couple times as Magnus looks like he has cat eyes for a second, then, nope they're still there. When he grabs my hand to shake I pull him towards me getting on my tip toes to look closer at his eyes "Whoa, they look just like a cat. Are you going to turn into one then start rubbing against our legs or something? Oh and my name is Clary. Nice to meet you sparkly cat guy."

He just laughs at me and picks me up putting me a little ways away from him "Ok, biscuit I can smell that you are not a hundred percent sober right now." I'm just nodding as he talks and he shakes his head smiling –God these people like to do that to me– as he continues "So I'm offering for you to come over to my place and sleep it off. Do you like that idea?" I nod my head continuously and Jace picks me up laughing then places me on his back. I wince internally as he grabs my hips, they always take the brunt force of Valentine's beatings and clutch tightly to him, I whisper softly in his ear "Jacey that hurt" And he stumbles for a second before continuing to walk to a nice car. Already feeling exhausted and knowing I'm going somewhere safe.

**Ok so I hope y'all like this chapter and you get to meet the entire gang! I know y'all probably thought I was going to have her get jealous or something but I hope y'all liked the story anyway? I feel as if this one was kind of boring but I also think I'm a horrible writer which I get told the opposite of, annnnnnyyyywayyyyyyy, as always review, tell me what you wanna see, other than just "update soon" I APPRECIATE IT BUT IT IS NOT FEEDBACK! I LOVE SEEING WHAT Y'ALL THINK! THAT IS NOT THINKING! Ok rant over, but seriously guys, I wanna know if I'm doing a good job or not and that's all :) anyway favorite, follow, whatever :) OH AND THANK YOU BADASSLIGHTWOOD13 AND JACE LOVES ME AND ALL YOU OTHER PEOPLE! Especially my beta and best friend Jenesia ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I hope y'all like this one and let me know if I did a good job getting what they're all about :) I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR Y'ALL 3 as always let me know what you wanna see and let me know if you like it or confusing etc. I don't own the mortal instruments if I did well ya know ;)**

** Chapter 8 **

**Magnus POV:**

I get into the car looking back at the little biscuit in the back seat, she doesn't even look old enough to go to high school let alone be skipping daily, and doing drugs. She looks so small yet… hurt I guess? There's no better way to describe little Clary other than hurt, and hurt bad. I noticed how she flinched every time someone came near her, I don't know how the others didn't but I did. And I noticed when Jace paused while carrying her after she whispered something in his ear about hurting. She's being hurt maybe? But who'd want to hurt someone so little, so obviously nice, so beautiful, and so… pure. Maybe I'm over thinking it but maybe not, I need to talk to Herondale to actually find out. She's cute though, and I think she's going to keep calling me sparkly cat man, or something to that extent, the odd thing is that I kind of hope she does. I'll keep calling her biscuit as well.

I let everyone get into the car, and notice that the little midget redhead **(I have nothing against redheaded midgets ;))** is already asleep. She doesn't even look peaceful in her sleep either like most people, actually she looks dead and if it wasn't for the constant moving of her chest and stomach I would actually think that she was dead. I watch as Herondale lets her have her small head on his lap and my eyes widen slightly in surprise as he smiles down at her, combing his fingers through her hair. What is going on there, he's never done anything like that for someone else before unless he was trying to get into her pants. But the way he looks at her, says that he will protect her, he will always be there for her. And dare I say it, it looks like someone has finally got Jace Herondale on a leash and wrapped around her little finger. He's falling in love.

"Ok is everyone ready to get Ms. Clary home so she can nap in a nice bed and we can hang out and chill?" I get a chorus of yes' as I start the car, pulling out of the school parking lot and driving to my nice house. The only reason I go to the same crappy school as them is because I'm eighteen, a senior, living in my own place, and I met Alexander there, and decided that whatever school he went to I would go to as well. As we pull up to the house everyone gets out, not even questioning it when Jace gently picks up Clary and carries her into the house, after I unlock the door of course. I lead him in "Come on Herondale, follow me, I know a place we can put the firecracker" I smile when I hear him chuckle at that description "Then you and me, we're gonna talk."

**Clary POV:**** (I was really debating doing this but I thought it'd be good :) I hope y'all enjoy)**

_I was running away from him. It always starts off this way, I'd run from him then he'd trap me in a corner. All I did was tell my teacher that someone had set me up stealing from her and I didn't do it. But of course who would believe a white girl over black? No one, that's who. I looked up at daddy as I backed into the corner, he looked mad, madder than I had ever seen somebody. I wonder if I got him that pissed off. "Daddy?" I asked quietly in my soft six year old voice "Are you okay?" Then he slaps me, and I fall to the ground crying profusely, why'd he hit me? I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't mean to get suspended! It's only because I'm white! I look over at mommy and see her just standing there staring at her boyfriend as he beats her daughter! They've only been together four months! I look up at him tears strolling down my face, and my nose running slightly as he pulls his foot back and kicks me in my tiny stomach. I cry out a silent cry in pain, barely being able to breathe as I fall straight to the floor. I feel my face fall into the ground, it being insanely heavy to keep up and start silently crying, taking gasping breaths but still not making any progress. He pulls me up by my untamable red curly long hair and yanks me up by it holding me, my legs kicking in the air while I am trying to hold my hair out of his grasp. It doesn't work._

_He pushes me against the wall and I look at him terrified "Don't ever get into trouble again, or it will be worse, I swear. Next time I won't be so nice, I'll let you off with a warning just this once." He growls at me as he cracks my skull against the wall, leaving me to fall down the side of it, not being able to see, it being hard to breathe and no doubt having bruises covering my pale skin now. I look up at mommy to see her kiss him and look down at me like I'm nothing. I look back down crying harder now as I see that mommy doesn't love me anymore. When Jonathon finally comes home from school he rushes over to me as I'm still curled up into a ball on the floor crying then carefully picks me up wiping away my tears._

_I look at him and flinch back not wanting him to hurt me either like mommy did or daddy did. He sighs softly and makes me gently look at him whispering to me in his calming voice "Who did this to you Care-Bear?" I look around, and back up into myself like the scared little kid I was, but then remembered my brother is eight if anyone can do something he can. I look up at my big brother, my hero, my protector, my everything and whisper softly "Daddy did, he got mad when I came home from school after having gotten in trouble and said next time will be worse" He nods furiously and has a few tears going down his face as I recount my story then whispers again "What about mommy?" I glare at him and turn away from him, feeling oddly betrayed, who cared about that woman when she lets her boyfriend's hurt her kids?! I know I don't! I don't want to be associated with her at all!_

"_Mommy doesn't care about us anymore bubba, Johnny she let him hit me, she was standing right behind him, and when he throwed me at the wall and walked off she hugged and kissed him whispering nice words in his ear instead of mine. She doesn't love me anymore J. She just doesn't" I break down crying as I finish and let my brother hold me, him gently stroking the back of my hair where it hurts the most. When I get done crying he slowly tries to help me up, and walks down the hallway to my room, me having the farthest away from everyone else. I get under the covers and snuggle up with the large teddy bear that I've had for years and quickly fall asleep having a headache that I want to take mommy's pills for but am not allowed._

_I wake up a little while later from a bad dream to see daddy standing above my bed, I cower back not being able to go far in the small bed and look up at him terrified. He gently covers my cheek with his hand and rubs his thumbs over my cheek "I'm sorry my little one, I didn't mean to hit you earlier, I was just so mad. Do you forgive me?" He sounded so sincere, I just knew he didn't mean to, and he would never do it again either I bet. I nod slowly, and smile widely at him when he does the same to me. "Can I sleep with you?" He asks me and I nod pulling up the covers for him. He slides into bed with me and holds my waist like mommy used to when we slept together cuddling. I feel something poking into my back, that's not like mommy used to do. I look back at him after moving trying to get it to stop poking my back and see his eyes closed. He looks like he's hurt but I'm not sure._

"_Are you okay daddy?" I ask softly and when he opens his eyes they look terrifying, he just nods and pulls me closer to him, making the hard thing against my back push against it more firmly. "Daddy, what's against my back, it hurts" I complain slightly turning towards him and now feel it against my belly. I scoot up slightly, so me and him are face to face and its now almost poking my knees so I open my legs slightly and let it settle between them so I can go back to sleep. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep as I feel his hand go up and down my back, underneath my shirt. I am too far gone to notice when he slides his hand under my shorts, playing with my underwear and soft butt. _

_I wake up a little while later again and see him on top of me, a dark look in his eyes and my clothes are gone. I try to cover myself up which just makes him wrench my arms apart and he leans down kissing my chest and biting one nipple. I gasp trying to move my arms back to push him away when he grabs both my arms in one hand pulling them above my head. I just lean back and arch my back gasping when it feels good but weird at the same time, I don't think he's supposed to be doing this. But maybe it's something all daddy's do with their daughters, I don't know. I feel the strange poking against my thigh as well and move my hand down to try to feel what it is, when I touch it he groans above me so I try to quickly move my hand away, until he grabs my hand and makes me start rubbing the thing that is poking me. "What's this?" I ask softly looking up at him when he kisses me._

_I look up at him shocked, my eyes wide open as he shoves his tongue into my mouth, I try and pull away knowing that this is only something that people who are dating do. I'm suddenly not so sure about what I'm doing, and what he's doing. I don't want this. I never did so why is he making me do it? I look up at him when he pulls back and he makes me rub the hard thing faster, never letting go of my hand "This my beautiful is a dick, and you rub it to make me feel good. I know you want to make me feel good right beautiful?" I look up at him confused and slowly nod "Good girl, now keep rubbing it, and I'll please you too" He smirks down at me and I slowly start moving my hand under my own willingness and stop for a second when he groans again, him groaning out "No, don't stop beautiful." I keep going and look up at him, he slips his hand under my shorts and goes under my panties. He starts rubbing a place mommy said to never let anyone touch you and I try to pull away._

_He slips a finger into me and I gasp, pushing my hips back crying. It hurts, why does it hurt? I try to get him out of me and gasp out "Daddy, please, that hurts, stop please!" I cry out, tears falling down my cheeks, and he leans down kissing me hard again. He tears down my shorts and underwear, then covers my mouth with one hand, and shoves his dick is what he called it all the way into me. I scream into his hand, tears falling down my cheeks as I clench my eyes tight together. I try to get away from him then stop when that hurts too much. I lay there and whimper as he starts moving in and out of me, quickly too. I start sobbing as he pushes hard into me and try moving away from him again. He smacks me in the face and growls out "Stop moving or it will be even more painful." I stay quiet and stay still listening to his sounds of pleasure above me and try to ignore "how good I feel" to him. I feel something shoot inside me as he sighs my name softly, he quickly pulls out of me and gets up. I feel him lean over kissing my sweaty forehead then kisses me roughly on the mouth. He whispers one last time "You felt so good, and you are so beautiful my darling" before walking out the door after pulling my pants up, and pulling a shirt on me._

_In the morning when I wake up Jonathon is sitting on the edge of my bed trying to wake me for school when he sees the blood on my sheets. He looks at me worriedly and quickly asks what's wrong. "Daddy did something to me, he shoved something he called his dick inside me then forced me to stay quiet then walked out. Johnny it hurts so much!" I cry into his shoulder then he pushes me off. I look up at him betrayed and he growls out to me sounding so much like daddy "You're a dirty little liar, he didn't do anything to you. Just like he didn't do anything to you yesterday, I asked mom and she said you were just lying to try to get out of trouble. Just like you are now. I don't want anything to do with you." I cry at his words and realize, there really isn't anyone who loves me anymore. No one wants me, maybe I should just run away and never come back, and I mean who would miss me? Mommy? No, she doesn't care anymore. Daddy? No, he never did care, he proved that last night. Bubba, Jonathon, my big brother? No, he just told me he didn't want me._

_I fell asleep again that night after putting on a smile all day at school, just wanting to get home, for the first time for a long time wishing that I would just die, wishing that I wouldn't wake up. I never wanted to wake up, never will again. I don't want to live, just die. I didn't get put here for a reason, just to make everyone's lives miserable. __**Please, Lord just let me never wake up and die.**_

**So that's a wrap for that chapter, I hoped y'all liked it. You got a little backstory to Clary, a little on how it began, I hope that part was good. I always feel like I don't do a good job with these scenes, and I've been told I'm a horrible writer. So I need to know if y'all thought it was good or if I should just delete this chapter. OH AND DID Y'ALL ENJOY MAGNUS!? I THOUGHT I DID ALRIGHT WITH HIM :) anyway review, favorite, etc. and let me know what you wanna see. I'll try and work whatever y'all want in there somehow even if it's just writing a separate one-shot or something like that :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I am sooooo sorry! I realize I haven't posted much lately! I think I've told you this before but I don't have internet at the moment and I have to wait till the weekends to actually post anything. So anyway I hope y'all like this chapter and let me know what you want to see maybe? And this one will be extremely TW today :) anywho I don't own anything and I hope y'all like it :) Oh and I corrected all my little mistakes on the other chapters, I didn't change too much, but I added some with other things :) hope y'all enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

I open my eyes to see a face extremely up close to me and I jerk backwards gasping softly, only belatedly realizing that it was the wrong face to my nightmares, it wasn't the face that I wake up to or go dreaming of either. Hell, it was the wrong gender. I look up at Izzy I think her name was and sit up, only now realizing that I'm not in my own bed and I panic slightly realizing that I am late. Extremely late. _Oh God, he's going to kill me,_ I think furiously to myself. I blink at her and notice that she's been talking the entire time that I've been having my inner turmoil. "I'm sorry what?" I creak out and then cough repeating myself "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say Izzy?" I phrase the last part of my sentence as a question as the black haired beauty sits on the bed next to me. I pull the covers up with me and sit completely up on the headboard of the bed.

"I said that I know we didn't get to meet too much earlier with you being all drugged up and stuff but I wanted you to know that my name is Izzy and I'm sure you remember sparkly cat guy, and Jace of course. You might've forgotten my brother but that's okay, we all do." She winks at me then continues "But I wanted to see if you wanted to spend the night here since its already dark, and you can borrow some of my clothes, you know we don't have school tomorrow seeing that its Saturday but I was wondering you could sleep here, then tomorrow we could go shopping, and to the movies. Do teenager stuff, what do you think?"

My eyes widen slightly, I hop out of bed and look over at her, then realize Jace must've took off my jacket when her eyes widen as well. I quickly snatch it up off the floor yanking it on "Umm let me just call my parents real quick and let me see what they think?" I ask uncertainly, then start heading out the room, internally cursing myself for letting these people catch me off guard. I promise myself that it'll never happen again, and that I'm leaving this place now when she grabs my arm yanking me back to look at her. As she's pulling me I lash out smacking her and lean ominously over her as she falls down with the smack, knowing I'm scaring her "I suggest if you want to keep that hand don't touch me" I storm out of the house and shake my head seeing that I'm in a really nice neighborhood and obviously far from where I live. Where in the hell did they take me? I think silently to myself as I pull my hair up into a high ponytail again. I keep walking ignoring when Jace comes out of the house calling and chasing after me. I don't speed up my walk at all knowing that I couldn't give less than two shits about what he thinks.

He finally catches up to me and grabs my arm "What the hell is wrong with you Clary?" He asks me looking hurt. I snatch my arm out of his grasp and smack him, not as hard as I usually would but still enough to hurt and leave a mark. I can hear his gasp as I start walking away, keeping my stride prideful and proud. I shouldn't have let him get to me so quickly, I shouldn't have told him whatever I did while I was intoxicated, I shouldn't have let him screw me, which I can feel through the slight soreness that I did. I shouldn't have let him do so many things that I let him do. I look up at the sky then start running fast seeing that it was dark already, the moon looking beautiful today. I continue to hear Jace behind me but quickly loose him, I'm a pro at running away. I do that all the time to Valentine.

I'm breathless by the time I finally get home, wishing I had my iPod on me so I could've been listening to that while I ran. I slowly walk into the house, knowing that I'd never be able to get away with it, only to find that Valentine and Jocelyn are sitting on the couch together, curled up into each other. God I hate them so much, all they do is look so damn happy about each other. Look at them, that's supposed to be how being in love is supposed to look, but I know for a fact that if he had his way, he'd be with me instead of her. While looking at her she looks content to be in his arms, they're around her and she is the epitome of happiness, while I have to please his sexual needs whenever he wants. I hate looking so much like her, that's the only reason he wants me, because I'm another Jocelyn who is smaller and more "eager" to please him. I close the door softly and their heads turn towards me and I curse myself silently as I shut the door a little too loud. He smiles that evil smile of his and slowly unwraps his arms from around Jocelyn.

"Well if it isn't the little whore doing the walk of shame. So who did you fuck this time little slut? Was it the same boy as yesterday, what was his name...? Tim? Yes, look at the shock evident on your face, I knew about that little boy. I hope he showed you a good time" The look in his eyes are predatory, and I know that if my so called mother weren't here he would've added something perverted and disgusting. "Cause you won't ever be seeing him again, did you know he was eighteen? Oh I bet you did, cause your whorish self just loves older boys, shoving themselves on you, at you, and oh let's not forget in you." His smirk is evil now and I have a haunting feeling as he looks at me, I need to check on Tim tomorrow. He backs off slightly as Jocelyn makes a noise of disgust, sneering at me as well. If I wasn't so used to it, I'd probably be crying at the look on her face. She used to love me, protect me, and make me feel safe. But look at her now, letting her boyfriend push me around like this. "So which little boy did you let inside of you tonight, I bet he didn't know how to treat you good." His eyes dare me to challenge him, and practically scream that he treats me good, makes me feel good "I know you better not be so much of a whore to bring them home." His eyes say that he'd love for me to bring a boyfriend home, they'd never live another day. "Go to your room and wait for me to come up there, your mother isn't feel well today and she doesn't need to see you getting whooped"

I gulp harshly hoping he can't see the pure fear and terror in my eyes, or hear how fast my heart is beating. I slowly trudge myself upstairs, seeing him watching me as he bends down, languorously kissing my mother, making sure to stare at me as he does. I shudder at the look in his eyes and go into my room, being surprised when I see Jonathon there. I still hate him, and snarl at him "Get out of my room" I know I have to make sure he's fine, but tonight, after remembering everything that happened that first day in my dream. Makes me feel the initial hurt, and pain, and hatred that I have for him. I never did ever forgive him, even when he found out when I was thirteen that I was never lying in the first place. I try to make sure that he never gets hurt because of something that I do or don't do. Which is one reason why I want him out right now, another being that the way Valentine was kissing my mother, he's horny. He wants sex. And what he wants, he gets. I don't want Jonathon to be here to see any of that.

I wince and jump when I hear the door slam open, and Valentine is standing there in all his terrifying glory, holding... _Oh shit... fuck... I wish I hadn't been mean to Jace_... all these thoughts run through my head as I saw Valentine holding not only one, but two switches, a belt, a wooden paddle, and his favorite bat. The smile he gives me is not only malicious but terrifying, and I just want to die and crawl up in a ball right now, not having to go through the inevitable pain that I am. I glance over at my brother and notice that he's pale white as well. "Well little Clarissa, I want your shirt and pants off now. You've been a nasty bad little whore and deserve to be punished as one as well." My eyes widen widely and when I don't do what he asks he looks over at Jonathon "Get her jack and pants off, make sure her tank top is thin and she's wearing her beloved spandex" He looks at him like he's crazy, then when Valentine's eyes go to him he scurries over to me. _You coward! _I want to scream at him but instead I just take off my jacket and pull off my pants, not missing Valentine's surge at seeing me "strip" for him.

I go over to my dresser and pull on some of my spandex shorts, I turn back around towards Valentine and don't miss the way his eyes are running over my body. I curse myself not for the first time for looking so much like Jocelyn, and stare right back at him, going into my default mode so I won't feel anything. I look over at my brother who is trying to advert his eyes away from my body and look back at my so called father "Do what you want I've had my fun anyway." I state defiantly, then barely have time to get the last word out before I feel the hot searing pain of the switch, a more appropriate word would be whip. I scream out falling to the floor, already feeling my back start bleeding and welting up. I hear him snarl at Jonathon to pick me back up then feel his strong uncertain hands on my wrists, gently pulling me up so I don't get hurt even more than I have to. I look back at him to see his black eyes looking down at the floor, shame filling them. I whisper quietly so Valentine won't hear "Don't worry" and his eyes shoot to mine, seeing the immense pain and shame in them "Don't do anything" I whisper incredibly silently again. When Jonathon finally gets me back up, I feel the searing pain of the paddle on my tender soft back. I hear Valentine get something else, then finally my hands are tied above my head, so I'm leaning down with it, to a bar sticking out of the wall near the ceiling. He shoves Jonathon out then snarls "Don't come back either"

I barely keep from crying as I watch Valentine lock the door, using the whip to whip my back bloody, my tank top finally falling off with the last lash. I am screaming the entire time, feeling my back tear under the harsh feel of the switch. I throw my head back as all of a sudden I feel both that he brought slam themselves into the flesh of my back. I loose count of how many times he brings them down on me, I might've passed out a few times as well. I start breathing as normally as possible until he pushes his body on mine, the shorts I was wearing already having come off me, and pushes against my back. I cry and whimper "Oh do you not like that my sweet Clarissa? I'll give you what you'll like in a minute, I'm not done punishing you yet" I gulp and breath heavily, then see him bring the paddle in front of me, my eyes widen when I realize it's the extra thick one, the one with holes through it, the one that says "Property of Valentine Morgenstern" on it. The next thing I know is him yanking off my thong, not before smacking my smooth soft ass. Then excruciating pain. It was unbearable. It hurts so damn much. I can feel and hear everything, from the smack it made against my ass, to the way the wood sounded as it was breaking against the used to be soft skin, the way splinters stuck inside my perfect ass.

I'm being let down harshly from the rope and scream silently as my ass and back slams against the floor, then my eyes widen a little as he lays on the bed, quickly stripping. I look at him then away when I see his cock is at full attention. My eyes dart back to him as he growls out "Come here now, Clarissa, ride me" I slowly try to make my way to him, only to fall on the floor again. I know he'll be pissed at me if I don't get over there right now, and I know he's not going to let me get away with anything tonight. He's going to completely ruin sex forever for me now. I know he'll not stop until he makes me "feel good too." God I've never wished so much for someone to kill me as I do in this moment, he comes and picks me up. He lays back down on the bed and pulls me so I'm straddling him. He's never done this to me before "Ride me like you do your little sluts, or am I too big for you to ride Clarissa? Are all your other little sluts not as big as daddy?" He asks, then picks me up pulling me closer, so his hard member is against my hips, coming almost all the way to my bellybutton. It's not that hard to do seeing how small of a body I have, but it still hurts. I look at him and shake my head, dreading what he's about to have me do "First, I want you to stroke me, then I want you to wrap that beautiful little mouth around me, then sink that beautiful little pussy all the way down on me. Got it?" I look at him wide eyes, he's never asked me to do this, no please, don't make me. My prayer isn't answered when he grabs my hand and wraps it around him, I close my eyes as I move my hand up and down like he wants me to. He takes his hand off mine and moans my name. I can't help but feel so guilty as he does, I gag slightly when I feel him give a surge in my hand.

"Good girl, good girl, why don't you wrap that beautiful little mouth around me, and show me the same pleasure you whore around with." He grips my hair and pushes me down towards it, with the other hand, he grips my cheeks making me open my mouth, and I feel the head of his dick push through my teeth, him not stopping until I have him completely in my mouth. He starts moving my head and I can't get over how wrong he feels in my mouth, I don't want to give him a blowjob. I want to be dead right now, or hell I'd rather him just rape me instead of making me do this. He takes his hands off my face and knots it in my head, moaning my name out as I start bobbing my head back and forth. I want to just bite it off but I don't have that much courage. If I wasn't so pathetic and weak I would, but sadly I am so I can't. I keep moving my head, listening to his moans, until I feel something seep into my mouth, it's hot and sticky and I don't want to swallow it. He seems to read my mind when he growls out "Swallow it, swallow my cum, I want to ruin anyone else's taste for you, you're only mine" I timidly swallow it, and gag slightly, not knowing if I can do all this without actually throwing up on him. He pulls me up and smacks my already sore ass, making me cry out in pain. He slams me down on his still hard member and grabs my hips, digging his nails into the scratches on my back, making me move on him "Now, you wanna please daddy don't you? You better, so keep moving those beautiful sexy hips, make me feel good. I swear if you don't I'll show you how to please someone" My eyes grow wide as I look down at him "I wonder what you taste like, I wanna know how you taste when you cum for daddy" I close my eyes and slowly start moving my hips on top of him. I don't miss anything, I don't miss the way he moans my name, nor do I miss when he starts rubbing and fondling my chest. I also don't miss the way he starts thrusting up inside me, or how he's being gentle with my small mounds. I gasp opening my eyes when he leans up sliding his tongue along my nipple.

"Please don't" I gasp out, then he smirks pulling me closer to him, and starting to thrust rougher into me, making me move my hips harder and faster. I put my hands on his shoulders as I move, closing my eyes and just trying to get through this moment. I feel his smirk against my body as I ride him, getting harder, deeper, and faster as we go along. I don't know how long I keep this up, all I know is that I feel my stomach tightening. _Oh shit, he's seriously going to get what he wants_, I think to myself, not even realizing that I was moaning, and gasping for him on top of him. My eyes are closed tightly, and I'm biting my lip when I feel him flip us, ignoring the faint stinging in my back when he starts roughly pounding into me. I don't even realize that I'm meeting his thrusts with my hips, snapping them up to meet his, my nails digging into his back, head leaned back, until I finally gasp out "Yes daddy" my head leaning back. I feel him thrust roughly into me a few more times, and finally find his release inside me as well. I look up at him, barely keeping from crying now as he gets off me after kissing me roughly, then gets dressed leaving.

_Oh my God, no, no, no, no_. I keep repeating inside my head over and over, I did not just enjoy that. I think to myself, and finally let the tears come out. I look around the room ignoring the blood soaking into the floor and go to the bathroom attached to my room and open the toilet forcing myself to throw up into it. _I can't believe I just did that_, I think to myself as I throw up more. I finally lean against the wall, looking over my battered and abused body, and shake my head slightly, I can't live with this anymore. I go over to the cabinet and grab the aspirin bottle. I take a handful and wash them down with some water, walking tiredly over to my bed, everything from the day starting to catch up to me. I close my eyes with a smile on my face, knowing that I'll never wake up, ever again.

**Ok so that was a little disturbing even to me, but I felt as if I had to break up the happiness between them, I feel as if it was rushed and I know for a fact that she wouldn't be able to trust and fall in love with him that quickly, so I'm sorry all Clace lovers, trust me. I'll get y'all some goodness in a little while just bare with me. And for those of you looking at the screen like it is crazy at the end, it's a proven fact that you can have pleasure from getting raped because it's part of your body's natural reaction and stimulation. Especially for Clary right here, since she was on top. So all my lovely readers let me know what you think about this chapter, and how did y'all like that last chapter... Did Clary successfully kill herself... hmmmm? Anywho, review, tell me what you wanna see, you know my drill by now :) love y'all! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLY SHIT! I JUST REALIZED THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS MY LONGEST ONE! AND IT BROKE 3,000 WORDS WITHOUT AUTHORS NOTES :O As always, read, review, and let me know what you wanna see? And I don't own ANYTHING UNFORTUNATELY! AND WHOOO CHAPTER 10 EVERYBODY**

**Chapter 10**

I open my eyes and groan, my body hurts all over and I can barely remember what happened last night, then I get flashes of things, me on top of Valentine, me taking the pills, me giving him a blow job. When I get these images I run to the bathroom and throw up, I throw up everything nasty that happened to me, I completely empty the contents of my stomach, which isn't that much considering I did the exact same thing yesterday. I lean back after flushing the toilet against the wall, too weak to do anything else, I lean my head against it, breathing heavily, then slowly get up walking over to the sink and washing out my mouth, then brushing my teeth harshly. After I finish I get some clothes, ignoring the big blood mess on the floor of my room, and get in the shower, starting to scrub my body everywhere, ignoring the stinging and soreness of my back and lower regions. I look at my arms and see old bruises are barely noticeable, but the newer ones are dark against my pale skin, maybe Isabelle wouldn't notice them if I went over today? I keep scrubbing painfully at my body to where it bleeds trying to get the feel of him off me, the feel of him inside me, I can't take it. I ignore the red soreness, the faint lines of blood all over me, and keep scrubbing. I finally break down and fall on my tired, hurting ass, and cry for a second. I promise myself that this is the first and last time I will ever cry because of what he did to me. I won't ever do it again, I will leave this place as soon as I can and never come back. But where do I go? I could go to the crack house with TJ and stay there, but Valentine would surely find me there. Or would he have the balls to go into a house he's always known to be my sanctuary, and think he would come out alive? Before I misbehaved yesterday I could've gone to Jace's, but I think I screwed that up when I hit Isabelle. Or when I ran away, and hit Jace. That might've been where I screwed up as well. I really have no other choice but to go to the crack house, and with what Valentine said yesterday he most likely hurt Tim as well.

I finally get out of the shower, my skin all red and no longer bleeding, and I yank on my clothes, I get dressed in a loose tank top and some sweat pants that are also loose, pulling on a hoodie over it. I leave my hair down, covering my face and lock the door after cleaning up the blood off my floor, it being easier to do since it is tile. I sneak out of the window, using the drainage pipe to climb down. I plug in my headphones to my broken iPod and play my running music, and start jogging towards the house. I am sweating and panting when I walk inside, ignoring the door like everyone else does. I look over to where TJ would usually be sitting, and when I don't see him, I go to where I know his room is -him always wanting his room to be the first one you see- and just open the door. I ignore his nakedness and push his shoulder, glad to not find another woman in his bed, which was awkward the last time. I gently shake him awake mumbling "T, wake up man, I need to talk to you" when he finally opens his eyes, he grabs me by the waist and rolls so I'm under him and glares down at me. Both of us ignoring his morning problem.

"What are you doing here Little Red? Or did you just want some of this?" He asks pushing his body lightly against mine. He stops when he sees my pain ridden face, and instantly sits up and hurriedly puts on some boxers, gently lying beside me and bringing me into his arms. "Hey, Clary-Berry, talk to me little one." I look over at him and bury my head in the crook of his neck. He just holds me while I take the time to calm down, my back feeling like it's on fire. The sweat that was lightly running down my back, when he flipped me on my back got stuck against my shirt, sticking it to my skin. "How bad was it this time C-Dog?" I giggle softly as he says that, then get up, taking off my hoodie, then I slowly peel off my shirt, wincing as I do, then take off my sweatpants, me wearing a thong so he can see clearly that Valentine branded my ass practically. I ignore the gasp and obvious anger that rolls through him when he sees my back and body, he gently turns me so I'm away from the door, and if someone were to walk in they'd see his back instead of mine. He hugs me gently and whispers harshly into my ear "I swear to God Clary, that I will kill him. I will take my time with him, I will make him feel all the pain you've been feeling for all these years. I will make him regret ever getting with your mother, then make sure that she watches, then I will slowly kill her as well. A mother and father is supposed to protect you from things like this. I will show them what a real protector will do about it." I pull away from him slightly, and make him look at me, shaking my head slightly.

"No, you don't have to do that. Just don't worry about it, as long as I have a place to come when he starts doing this shit I'm happy" I smile and hug him tightly, him still be gentle with my back. I don't even register the tightening of his body as someone opens the door, then hear the gasp of "Clary." I jerk away from TJ slightly and look around his body to see the golden hair Adonis staring at me. He's staring at me as if I just ripped out his heart and stomped on it a million times. I go to pull away from TJ and walk towards him, when TJ's hand on my naked thigh and hip stops me from doing it. I don't want him to see my naked battered body "Jace" I say surprised and smile thankfully at TJ when he hands me one of his long shirts, quickly yanking it across my body. I step out of his arms and walk towards Jace, stopping when he shakes his head no "It's not what it looks like, and either way, why are you here? This isn't a place you'd usually hang out is it? So what are you doing here, what do you want?" I ignore the way as I talk he flinches away as if I had smacked him, I ignore the heartbroken way he stares at me, and I damn sure ignore the way his voice cracks when he finally does find his voice.

"I came looking for you, I looked around all night after I found out what happened with my sister and you. None of us are mad at you" His eyes travel to where the shirt ends and they stay there, probably thinking that since TJ is only in boxers something happened between us. "But I guess that you didn't care about that as you came over here and just had sex with him, probably laughing at me for how stupid I was to think that you'd ever actually like me. I was stupid, yea 'it's not what I think?' Is it? What do I look like stupid? Don't ever think about coming around me or my family ever again. We don't want anything to do with you now, just stay away." After he makes his speech he storms out the room, slamming the door shut on his way out. I turn to TJ and open my arms, taking him up on another hug. I ignore the way my heart hurts and burying my face into the crook of his neck.

I look up at him and my eyes sting slightly, knowing I'm about to cry "Give me something strong. Now." I order him and he smiles at me sadly, then nods. I yank my sweatpants, and tank top, and hoodie back on. I go with him into the smoking room and sit on the couch, I look up at him, now in some shorts, showing off his skinny yet a little muscular body. I quickly take two of the pills he offers me, then spread a lot of cocaine on my finger, sniffing it roughly. I sniff deeply after I pull my finger away from my nostril. I notice there is still some on my finger and sniff it up the other nostril. I smile, then pull the joint out of his pocket where I know he keeps pre-rolled joints and get a lighter off the table lighting up, already starting to feel the effect of the drugs I've already taken. I smile taking a long drag of the weed, then do it again passing it to him, I know the rules to drug circles, puff, puff, pass. I laugh despite myself and smile at him "I'm already starting to feel a little better, what else do you have?" I ask smiling up at him, then frown when he shakes his head no.

"This is enough for you my little one, you're too much of a lightweight. I have tequila that we can drink then that's it for you alright?" I pout looking at him, taking the blunt from him again, we keep passing it back and forth, until someone else comes in with a bottle of tequila and I take it from them pushing them back out the room, ignoring the shocked look on his face. I shake the bottle near TJ and giggle opening it then taking a long drink. I know how to handle my alcohol and drugs, having done all of it since I was an itty bitty kid. I laugh then hand the bottle to him, I straddle him, taking the joint from his hands smirking. He laughs at my silliness then says indignantly "Hey! Don't nigger lip it!" I smirk and put my lips more on it, then give it to him, I get off him, and walk over to the door.

I look back at him "Hey, you think that one of them would give me a ride somewhere?" I ask smirking, and giggle as he nods. I stumble out into the living room and call out "Who wants to give me a ride? And I mean a ride like driving a car, I'm not gonna please any of you" I laugh, and let one guy get up grabbing my small tiny hand and leads me to a really nice car "You're a dealer aren't you?" I ask him as I get in to the impeccable car. I smile and look at his light white hair, and black eyes "What's your name?" I ask him when he gets in.

He looks over at me with those black pit eyes, and smiles at me as he starts the car "Well gorgeous, my name is Sebastian, and to answer your question, yes I am a dealer. Quite successful one as well, just like your little friend TJ. Except he also uses, I don't" I smile and shake my head over at him, and he just smiles widely at me, knowing he's my entertainment right now "Now little red haired hotness, where are we going?" I smile and laugh then point to the left, and he takes a left, continuing to do this all the way to where I remember Jace and them taking me yesterday, Sebastian looks at me surprised and raises his eyebrows "Are you sure about this sexy? I don't think that you're in the right place sweetheart. This is a rich neighborhood, and everyone says you've never lived in one of them." I ignore his worry and get out the car.

"Yea, I'm sure about it Sebby, now I'll see you later?" I ask leaning over and gently kissing him on the cheek, it contrasting to his dark eyes, being a pale white color, a little more colorful then mine. I smirk and wink at him then stumble up to the house, knocking -read as pounding- on the door "Heyyyyy" I drag out the y and smile "Sparkly Cat Guy!" I call out again laughing, then fall forwards onto a wall when the door opens, I giggle when the wall grows arms again "Why does walls keep growing arms?" I ask as I look up at a boy, who's so obviously strong, and he has black hair, and bright blue eyes. I smile up at him, running my small fingers lightly around his eyes, then shake my head, standing back up, my hands on my hips looking bigger than I usually do. I giggle as I try to look intimidating "Is Sparkly Cat Guy, or Jace here?" I ask smirking, then when I see cat guy in the back ground, I push my way past the mean boy at the door and run towards him. I'm giggling by the time I get there. "Hey Cat Guy" I say smiling, having fallen into him in my haste.

He gently picks me up and helps me walk over to the couch, a few other people walking into the room. I look at him smiling wide and he isn't doing the same, I lean forwards and make him smile at me, which turns into a genuine one "What are you doing here Ms. Clary?" He asks me and I furrow my eyebrows together, trying to remember why I came here. I finally shrug and he smiles at me again "Great, I'm welcome to have you here, even when Goldilocks doesn't want me to have my door open to you." I cock my head to the side, and lean against Magnus, then cry out when the mean guy who opened the door pushes me away from him. I quickly scramble off the couch, landing on my hands and knees, backing up as he looks at me mad.

I keep scrambling back and shake my head "Y'all are just like daddy, y'all are mean, I don't want to be here anymore" I try and get up, ignoring the shocked stares I get after my announcement and walk over to the door trying to get it open, why won't it open? I ignore it and just open a window trying to stumble out of it, when I feel large hands clamp against my bruised and abused hips. They pull me back into the house and I look up at the man holding me, he looks like daddy, so I put on my neutral and default mode "Hit me and hurt me as much as you want, I don't care anymore." I say in my voice that I usually get when he wants to hit me.

**Magnus POV:**

_Woah, I wonder what the hell happened to her? _I ask myself silently when she tells us we're just like her father, then I curse myself silently when Simon grabs her hips. I gently come over to her bringing her into my arms, and whisper into her ear, ignoring the shocked yet still jealous look Alec gives her "It's alright little Clary, we won't let anything else happen to you" I wave my hands at the others, Maia and Jordan immediately leaving, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon taking a little longer to leave then the other two. I can see the obvious pain in Jace's eyes as he looks at her, then stomps off. I make her gently look at me "Now, Clary, tell me everything, I want to help you." I gently lead her to the couch, and sit her down with me, the no expression face kind of creeping me out.

I listen as she slowly recounts everything that's happened since she was six, at some point I wrapped my arms around her, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. You would think the way she looked and was acting was like she was telling you the weather. She had a blank expression and her eyes were a lifeless green. I even have tears in my eyes when she gets to what happened yesterday when she came home late. I look at the time near the stove and notice that she's been gone from her house for six hours already, it being two o'clock in the afternoon. She tells me what happened when Jace came to the crack house looking for her. I nod and quickly mentally compare it with what he told us, and I feel bad for both of them. I am even more shocked when she gets up and pulls off her clothes in front of me. I barely stifle a gasp as I see all the bruises and cuts on her back, I gently put my hands on her hips, turning her so I can read the branding on her ass. "Property of Valentine Morgenstern?" I ask looking up at her "Is that your father Clary?"

I watch as she slowly gets dressed again, then sits back next to me, her obviously ignoring the hurt that every movement entices "Well, I don't call him father, when I'm not with him, but yes. Valentine Morgenstern is considered my father, really he's just my step father, so I don't know. I do know that I never want to go back. Could I stay here?" She asks me looking a little more life filled in her eyes and I don't think that I could ever deny this little biscuit what she wants, I slowly nod my head and she hugs me tight. She kisses my cheek and I hold her gently, then pick her up, her wrapping her legs around my waist, and I carry her up to my room, not noticing that two people were watching us jealously as I carried her to my room, locking my door behind us.

**Ok so I have no clue how long that chapter is but I felt as if it was a good place to end it, and I'm going to talk to my best friend about what I should add after this, because I have a general idea of where I want this to go, but it's gonna be difficult to see how quickly I should move this etc. As always, tell me what you want to see, and you'll see it ;) give me ideas y'all! 3 love y'all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I don't know if y'all like it that I post so many chapters at once, but I think that y'all will enjoy these next couple of chapters, EXPECT SOMETHING BIG AND BAD TO HAPPEN (Aka climax) IN LIKE CHAPTER 13!? Anyway, as always, let me know what you wanna see :)**

**Chapter 11**

**Jace POV: (When she runs off)**

All I hear is a boom then Clary's usually light and melodic voice drifting to my ears harshly, using a voice that I'd never associate with her. I bolt out of my room to see a flash of red swiftly darting down the stairs and out of the house. _Damn, she's fast_, I think to myself as I run after her, tripping only once as I walk out the door. I catch up with her as she is almost a block away from Magnus' place, I grab her arm gently making her look at me. "What the hell is wrong with you Clary?" I ask in a nice soft voice, so she doesn't get even more pissed off at me. I don't even see it coming, but I feel the stinging slap on my cheek and gasp, then lift my head back up, after having it flown aside in wonder. I watch her walk away, her stride long, very prideful, but I can see the hurt way she carries herself, as if she doesn't care too much about what happens to her, or doesn't care about herself at all.

I watch her walk away, then turn on my heel rushing back inside to where I can hear Isabelle ranting and bitching about something. When I walk in she stares at me angrily, then comes over and slaps my cheek –the same one Clary hit– and screams at me "What the fuck is wrong with that bitch!? I try to wake her up because it is late now, and she flips her shit. I know she's probably getting into fights or something along those lines, did you see all the bruises along her arms. Either she gets into fights or she hurts herself, which really wouldn't be that surprising, she's a crazy bitch." I increasingly get mad, as she runs her mouth and I come forwards threateningly, her shutting up quickly as she backs into the wall.

I lean over her slightly and whisper menacingly into her ear "You don't know what you're talking about so I think you better shut up before I do something that you would regret, do you understand me Isabelle Sophia Lightwood?" I turn around and stalk off, going into the training room in the house to blow off some steam, knowing that I should do that before I go and try to find Clary to see what happened. I start punching the bag after pulling out my iPod and just try to get all of my anger and frustration out, I don't even realize as time passes, I keep punching, past my hands bleeding and breaking point. I jerk and start to punch outwards, towards the source when someone grips my shoulder turning me towards them. I breathe heavily and yank out my earbuds, ignoring the blood running down my hands that I smeared on my cheek. "Yes Magnus?" I ask annoyed, and ignore the sweat spilling down my back and chest, having taken off my shirt and pants a while ago, still having basketball shorts on.

"Go find her, calm down, take a shower and go find her, have her explain what happened to you. Trust me, she needs you just as much as you need her." I bite my lip listening to Magnus talk, chewing on the inside of my cheek, and nod then rush out the room. As I am walking out the room I hear him yell again "Oh, maybe before you do take a nap? You've been at the punching bag for six hours now" I falter for a second, _six hours!? Damn, I never go that long! _I think to myself as I rush up to my room, finally feeling how exhausted I am. I quickly take a shower, and collapse onto my bed, I'm only going to sleep a few minutes, and I need to find my Clary Sage. I need to let her know how much she actually means to me.

I wake up a couple hours later and look over at my clock then outside, it is barely morning and I drag myself out of bed, ignoring my sore muscles. I get up quickly getting dressed in some sweat pants and a hoodie. I grab my beloved iPod and walk out the house, always having loved being out this early, it is quiet with the occasional drug deal going on. One minute, drug deal, would she go back? After last time? She probably is there, it's the only place that I could see her being at, seeing as I don't know where her house is, and if she isn't there, I can always ask someone there if they know where her house is. I start jogging faster, finally seeing the inevitable crack house in sight, I can practically feel my beautiful red head as I go to the front porch. I walk in and look around at the sad pathetic uses of life, the dangly hair, tattered and unkempt. I look at the sunken in faces that come with being a druggie for so long. I take in the smell of smoke and sex, then smile at one guy, the least sickly looking man and ask "Have you seen a short red head lately? Or maybe she's with a guy named TJ I think" He nods and nods towards the door. I smirk and nod then go over to it, knocking softly, then I hear my sweet little Clarissa's voice drifting out of it. When I hear her voice I open the door and what I see breaks my heart in half.

**(A/N What if I ended it here, would y'all murder me ;))**

She's naked, and I breathe her name "Clary" I look at her, from around the guys back, then I notice her come to walk to me, him tightening his grip on her hips and thigh, then he gives her his shirt. I watch as she only in his shirt, with his arms around her lightly, looks at me, him holding her behind his back still. I bite my lip and suck in a breath as I see her obvious bed head, then my eyes slide down her face seeing multiple hickeys on her neck. I let my eyes slide down further seeing the hand marks, obviously fresh on her lower thighs. I close my eyes taking a deep breath, she was sleeping with him all along, probably just playing me so she could get even more popular than she already is. I don't know what I ever saw in her, yea she might be getting hurt at home, but still, I don't think I could handle her having sex with a drug dealer just to forget about it.

I don't even realize she's talking until I vaguely hear "It's not what it looks like, and either way, why are you here? This isn't a place you'd usually hang out is it? So what are you doing here, what do you want?" I rear back as she says it, what do I want?! Haven't I made it obvious I want her? Damn I'm so stupid, why'd she play me like this, it didn't seem as if something that she'd do, but whatever. I'd make her regret the way she treats me, I don't want her sympathy, or fake adoration. Screw her, or better yet, crush her.

"I came looking for you, I looked around all night after I found out what happened with my sister and you. None of us are mad at you" I let my eyes trail down to where the shirt ends, watching the way he's protectively curled around her, and barely keep myself from growling, they had sex last night, and the way she's acting probably mind blowing and a lot of it. "But I guess that you didn't care about that as you came over here and just had sex with him, probably laughing at me for how stupid I was to think that you'd ever actually like me. I was stupid, yea 'it's not what I think?' Is it? What do I look like stupid? Don't ever think about coming around me or my family ever again. We don't want anything to do with you now, just stay away." I bite my lip and storm out slamming the door, ignoring the hurt on her face as I talked. I also ignore the way she flinched as if I had smacked her, ignored the heartbroken way she stared at me, and damn sure ignored the slight tear that rolled down her face as I left. I ignored it all because what does she have to be sad about, she's the one who hurt me. Fuck her, fuck her and her problems, fuck everything about her, I don't want to know or talk to her ever again.

I run back to Magnus' house, everyone living here because we don't feel like living at home after Max's death with our parents, them having beat him to death, he was only nine, and they beat their youngest son into the hospital then grave. I will never forgive them. I slam open the door then slam it shut yelling throughout the house "She is never allowed back in this house again. We don't want anything to do with her!" I storm up the stairs and into the room that I have here. I plop down on the bed, thinking about going to a whore house, a good rump would get my mind off of things, and she obviously already moved on, it's my time too. I shake my head and decide against it, I don't want to do anything right now but go to sleep, I'm exhausted.

_I'm running through a forest and all of a sudden I see a red flash and my head whips towards it, I hear small soft giggling and turn to see Clary, her smiling face, she's wearing a flowing white sleeveless dress and looks amazing. There's no bruises or cuts or anything on her arms and I smile for a second before noticing a growing red stain in her stomach area. Her giggling turns to harsh screams as she screams at me "You did this! It's your fault!" The growing red stain continues to grow as I try running towards her, only to have her continue to get further and further away, knowing I'll never reach her. I break down and fall to my knees slowly as I watch her fall as well bleeding out in front of me. __**No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. **__I look over at her watching as bruises pop up on her arms, and legs, the blood now pooling around her. I want to help, to call out, to do anything but something won't let me. All I can do is listen to her agonizing cries and cry myself, __**this can not be happening.**_

_While her life bleeds out in front of me, I see and hear something from the corner of my eye, a big crash then agonizing crying again. "It's your fault! You did this!" I hear my family screaming. __**No, no, no, anything but this. **__I look back at my Clary and notice her dead face is still screaming the same thing. I stand up shaking my head and pinching myself.__** I must be dreaming, please let me be dreaming! **__I look over to the car crash and see it's happening again. But before we even got to this point, it's all playing out in front of me. I see my little nine year old self asking to go to a football game in our town, the Patriots were there, I wanted to see them live!_

_"Daddy! Can we please go! I want to, they're my favorite team! Please daddy?!" I whine looking up at my parents, I see them share a small smile then jump slightly when I hear the loud thunder outside, my mom leans down to me and I smile pleadingly with her. The smile mommy and daddy always says will break ladies hearts one day. She smiles back at me and leads me to the window looking out of it and I smile looking outside at the rain and thunder. It's dark already, even though it's in the middle of the day, and they say in a couple of weeks there should be a hurricane. I smile at the thought, which would mean we'd have to go stay with the Lightwoods who live further into town, not nearer to the coast like us._

_"Look honey, see how it's already raining outside?" My mom says with her soft kind voice and I nod continuing to stare out into it "Well, would you really want to sit in the bleachers with this kind of rain going on? You'd get completely soaking wet, and probably sick as well, do you really want to do that honey?" I nod excitedly, of course I still want to go see them play! I play football in the rain with Alec and Sebastian all the time anyway! Why not watch other people play in it, while we watch?_

_"Yes mommy! I want to go still! I play with the boys all the time in the rain!" I start up the waterworks knowing that always makes her crack, and she reluctantly nods. I do a mental fist bump and smile widely at her, hugging her tight around the neck "Yes mom! You're the best! Wait until the boys find out! They'll be sooo jealous!" I see my mom crack a smile and know I'm already in the clear. My dad smiles at me and we all get our coats on. I run outside like the happy, excited kid I am and run into the car, bouncing with excitement as I wait for my incredibly slower parents, __**what makes old people so slow anyway?**_

_I smile and continue bouncing in the backseat, looking out the window at the rain and lightning, I think mommy called it a thunderstorm, it's starting to get late, and if it's even possible darker. I don't notice as there is a bright light coming towards us, nor to I initially feel the impact, my mother screaming as the car crashes into us from the front. Me getting jerked forwards, gripping my seatbelt tight. I hear the curse from my father's mouth when he notices the light then nothing from him either. I feel the car swerve, and flip a couple times before stopping, I look out the window and see grass. I scream as we flip, something in my leg breaking and hurting bad. _

_I slowly pull out of my seat, screaming as I crawl up the seat, us having landed on our side. I shake my father "Daddy, daddy, wake up, we were in a crash we need to get out before it blows up like in the movies!" I can't wake him up so I go over to my mom where she's crying. "Mommy, mom! Come on, we need to get out..." I break off as I see her hands holding her stomach, then notice the big piece of glass sticking out from her stomach. No! No! Anyone but her! I back up, ignoring the pain in my leg when I fall back onto the seat. I vaguely hear her telling me and pushing the phone into my hand to get out and call help. I crawl out and try to get her out, leaning against the car to get her out too._

_"No Jonathon, go, I love you" My mother says to me and I cry at how weak she sounds then fall to the ground crying loudly, I crawl away, not putting any pressure on my feet and crawl to the road, keeping an eye on the car. I dial nine-one-one like my mom always taught me and wait for them to pick up._

_"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" I hear from the phone and I cry into it "We we're in a car wreck, I don't know where we are and-" I break off with a loud wail as the car blew up. I watch as it all convulses in flames "You have to help them! You have to hurry! Help them!" I cry into the phone, shaking my head with tears and snot running down my face. They're dead! It's all my fault. I shake my head and pull my knees up to my chest, ignoring the lady that's on the phone trying to talk to me and ask me if I'm alright. I just stare at the burning car, even when they get here with ambulances and police cars, and fire trucks. I ignore them and cry into the ladies shirt who comes to help me with my leg._

_I watch as they push something into my arm and I feel all dizzy and confused. Everything around me is blurry and I quickly fall asleep. When I come to, everything around me is white, pristine white and at first I wonder why I'm here. Then it all comes back to me and I let silent tears fall down my cheeks. I look up, making my face clear and strong when someone walks in, then all of a sudden I'm being swallowed in a hug by Izzy, my best friend's sister. As I hug her back I look up and see Alec, he's almost like my brother and he's crying too. I open one arm for him too and he comes over giving me a hug as well. I look up at their parents and they give me a sad smile._

_"Well Jace, you're going to be staying with us from now on. We just got everything situated which is why it took us so long to get here honey. When you get out the hospital you'll come straight to our house. Is that alright?" I nod, they were already like my second parents anyway, and I continue to cry silently, knowing I killed my parents. If I just would've been happy with waiting and not going to see the Patriots play, they would still be here. We wouldn't have been on that road, nothing would've changed._

_If only I knew then what I know now, everything changed. And not only for the better._

**Ok I felt as if this was a perfect place to end it, and I'll probably pick up from there my next chapter. Like it'll be him waking up and shiz, so bear with me guys, I'm not leaving you hanging :) I hope y'all liked this chapter, and don't kill me please! Anywho, tell me what you wanna see and I'll make it happen :) love y'all especially my beta and best friend Jesenia**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, did ya like the last chapter!? Got a little insight from Jace, a little back ground info, that's how I tell my background info, in dreams :P Ok hope y'all like this chapter! It's angsty ;)**

**Chapter 12**

**Jace POV: (Still)**

I bolt up in my bed, looking around and clutching at my chest. Oh my God, I haven't had that dream in the longest time. I forgot what it was like to be terrified out your mind. I shake my head, what was up with that beginning part with Clary though, was she hurt or something? I hear voices downstairs and jump out of bed and race downstairs. I stumble on the last step as I see her here, speak of the redheaded devil and she shall appear. I watch as she stumbles around wincing and obviously hurting, I watch the way Alec stares at her as if he wishes she would disappear and never come back. Magnus gently grabs her and helps her over to the couch, and she looks like she's the happiest person alive as she smiles at him. I don't see his face but watch as she leans forwards, doing something with her clumsy fingers, Alec practically trying to kill her with his eyes. "What are you doing here Ms. Clary?" Magnus asks her, and I watch as she furrows her cute little eyebrows, making an adorable face then she shrugs. This seems to make Magnus happy and he tells her "Great, I'm welcome to have you here, even when Goldilocks doesn't want me to have my door open to you." I scoff at the use of Goldilocks and look away for a second at Maia and Jordan, then when I look back, Alec is looming over her and she's on the floor. Jordan grabs my arms tightly as I go to surge forwards, her eyes widening in fright and she backs away quickly.

She keeps backing up and shaking her head, making me even more livid as Alec continues to glare at her, _what'd she do!?_ I watch and my heart breaks slowly as she mumbles out "Y'all are just like daddy, y'all are mean, I don't want to be here anymore" and she gets up, I ignore the gasps around me at her announcement, and watch as she walks over to the locked door, and I smile as she stares at it confused when she can't get it open. I smile and shake my head when she goes over to the open window and tries to get out of it, I scowl as I go to walk forwards only having Simon beat me to it, and I watch as he grips her hips yanking her back inside. I clench my fists tight having his hands on her tiny little hips, the way she winces as he yanks her inside. I glare at Simon pissed when she looks up at him with a clear face "Hit me and hurt me as much as you want, I don't care anymore." Her voice is the last straw, Alec and Simon are going to hear it from me and it will not be pretty in the least. Something bad happened to her and if my dream is right, then it was all my fault, something else to add to Jace's fucked up life list.

I scoff as Magnus gently holds her, wrapping his arms around her tiny little frame, her face not changing and he waves a hand at us, Maia and Jordan immediately leaving, while me, Alec, Simon, and Isabelle stay here for a second. I watch and ignore my heart breaking as he comforts her then grab Simon and Alec by the shirts bringing them upstairs and into the training room. They'll feel my anger and pain, I don't care if they didn't know or not, you don't man handle women. I ignore the glare all three of them shoot me and they stay silent seeing my pissed off look. I yank them into the training room and throw them down on the floor, going over to the wrap for our hands and slowly wrapping my hands as I talk "Now, you two are going to get y'alls asses beat, and I have a list of reasons. First you man handled a small women, which as you two already know. You. Do. Not. Do. Not only are two much bigger than her, but you obviously hurt her, Simon when you clamped your big ass hands on her tiny little hips. Alec, what the fuck is even wrong with you, seriously, you hurt her specifically out of jealousy, which you will pay harshly for. Second you scared her, she came here happy and high or drunk, and you easily scared the shit out of her, both of you. Simon, you will be feeling my wrath the most for it, so I hope you don't try to run away, that'll make it even more fun hurting you." I give him a smile that completely says not to fuck with me right now, ignoring the shocked way they're staring at me "Alec, again, jealousy does not look good on you, I suggest you stop it. The last reason for me wanting to beat y'alls asses, I have no one else to beat. So y'all will have to do." I smirk saying the last part and finally turn to them, my hands wrapped so I don't hurt them more than I already have and I yank Simon up by the shirt.

I throw him against the wall and start punching him repeatedly with one hand, the other one holding him up on the wall. I make sure to get his face good and throw him across the room, smiling when he lands with a thud. I start to walk over to him when I feel someone grab my arm and turn me towards them punching my stomach. I register a slight throb in my stomach and smile evilly at the person who punched me, then punch Alec in the stomach, watching as he doubles over gasping. I look at both of them, and shake my head, trying to clear my haze, they're my friends, and already hurt, and down for the count. I grunt and go over to the punching bag, starting to punch it repeatedly, knowing Alec and Simon won't hit me from behind, especially when I'm this mad. I keep punching it and pick it back up putting it back on the holder when it falls off, this time with a different link in the chain. We'll have to get a new chain at a later time. I keep punching it repeatedly, imagining it's Valentine's face, I haven't even ever seen him but Clary says I look a little like him, so my face is better than no ones. I keep punching and punching, ignoring when I break through the wraps on my hands and my knuckles start to bleed again. I keep going until I feel someone gently grab my shoulder.

I stop what I'm doing and turn towards whoever grabbed me, my muscles screaming in pain. I look at Alec and look down at my feet. I hurt my best friend over some girl, how much more pathetic can you get? I look back at Alec and notice he doesn't look mad. He smiles at me, and I'm a little confused, obviously I look it because he starts explaining "I understand, she rejected you, then comes here, is all over Magnus, and the way you look at her still screams you're in love with her. Then when you see her hurt, you get angry, especially because it's your friends who hurt her, we both understand. We'd do it for Isabelle or Magnus, so we're not mad. But damn boy, you got a good right hook. Take a break and we'll talk with Magnus in the morning." I nod, and finish unwrapping my hands tossing it to the side, Izzy over there with rat face, as he's just waking up. Alec and I walk out the room only to see a sight that makes both of us stop in our tracks.

Magnus is cradling Clary in his arms, her legs are wrapped around his waist, and I close my eyes breathing heavily as her head is rested on his shoulder. I was carrying her like that not even two days ago. She was wrapped around me like that. Magnus is looking at her lovingly and I know that if this sight is breaking my heart, it's breaking Alec's too. Magnus walks into his room and shuts the door lightly, and we both can only imagine where everything else is leading. Even if they don't have sex, she'll still be wrapped up in his arms, her tiny little body, wrapped around his, his head in the crook of her neck as he holds her like nothing else in the world matters. Completely cuddled up, not noticing anything else in the world, because nothing else in the world matters. I want her, and need to talk to her when she wakes up, right now, I need to find something else to occupy my time. I storm upstairs and into my room, not wanting to be in the house, and I already know I can't deal with this.

**Alec POV: (Why not :))**

I open the door to see the girl from yesterday, the one Jace told us is never allowed her again and open my mouth to tell her so when she stumbles into me. I grab her arms and push her away from me slightly, what the fuck is wrong with this girl? I think to myself then frown at her when she rambles about Sparkly Cat Guy and Jace, then I get pushed to the side as she runs to Magnus, and trips into him. I feel jealousy flare in me instantly, who is this girl who has all the guys into girls around here wrapped around her fingers? First Jace, we all understand that, Jace is a ladies man, but this is the first girl who has him wrapped around her fingers instead of the opposite. Now Magnus, who is _**my **_boyfriend, not hers she had Jace, then ruined that by cheating on him. Who's next Simon? She's just stealing all our guys. I look back at the two of them, seeing Magnus coddling her over to the couch, slowly bringing her there, with all the love and affection that he should be giving other people not her, but he looks confused and rattled.

How come every time she shows up she's intoxicated? I watch her trying to ignore the flares of jealousy that show up every time she touches him, and I bite my lip to keep from saying anything as she makes him smile at her, it burns to watch him be so care free with the little one, and wanting to say something but not being able to. I look over at Jace and see that he's thinking along the same lines as I am, then I hear Magnus' beautiful voice saying "What are you doing here Ms. Clary?" and I watch as she looks confused for a second and scoff to myself. Really? She can't remember why she came here, and ruined our days. Why can't she just stay away from us, she only got here a week ago and she's already causing all kinds of trouble. She's starting to piss me off, I tune back into the conversation when I hear Magnus say "Great, I'm welcome to have you here, even when Goldilocks doesn't want me to have my door open to you." I laugh inside my head and look over at Jace to see him scoffing and I give a slight chuckle, until I see the red headed midget leaning against Magnus. I storm over there and push her aside, scoffing and sneering at how easily I pushed her, she can't weigh more than a hundred pounds. I watch as she quickly scrambles aside and backwards crab crawls into the corner staring up at me terrified. Good, serves that bitch right, she needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around her.

I watch as she keeps scrambling back and shaking her head then her soft voice rings out "Y'all are just like daddy, y'all are mean, I don't want to be here anymore." I watch as she tries to get up, my mouth hanging open at her revelation. What does she mean that we're just like her father? He's mean to her or something, she said that we were mean… so is she meaning that her parents hurt her or something? She tries to get out the door and when she can't because its locked she goes over to the open window and starts to climb out of it when Simon comes over and grabs her hips hard, yanking her back inside so she doesn't hurt herself falling into the bushes intoxicated. She looks up at him terrified and then has a blank look, it is kind of creepy and scary if it wasn't on a tiny little girl and she says in a dead voice "Hit me and hurt me as much as you want, I don't care anymore." I look at her and shake my head, then glare at her and watch as Magnus wraps his arms around her waist bringing her towards him, and I watch as it hurts my heart to have him dismiss us with a wave of his hands. It is like he doesn't even care about us anymore.

I glare as he gently holds her, and glance at Maia and Jordan leaving, leaving Jace, Izzy, Simon, and I left in the room watching as he cuddles her in his arms whispering words into her ears trying to sooth her. I suddenly feel myself being yanked up by my shirt and look slightly up to see Jace's livid face. Oh shit, what'd I do? I think to myself as he drags us into the training room and throws us inside. I look up at him and glare but it gets less intensified as he looks around and starts talking, slowly wrapping his hands. He looks like he's about to break in half, most likely his heart already broken as well. I know he'll make me regret what I've said and done to little Clary, the girl already having him wrapped around her fingers. "Now, you two are going to get y'alls asses beat, and I have a list of reasons. First you man handled a small women, which as you two already know. You. Do. Not. Do. Not only are two much bigger than her, but you obviously hurt her, Simon when you clamped your big ass hands on her tiny little hips. Alec, what the fuck is even wrong with you, seriously, you hurt her specifically out of jealousy, which you will pay harshly for. Second you scared her, she came here happy and high or drunk, and you easily scared the shit out of her, both of you. Simon, you will be feeling my wrath the most for it, so I hope you don't try to run away, that'll make it even more fun hurting you." I watch as he smiles evilly at Simon and wince at the intensity of the look he's giving him, I know that he is not going to go easy on us. We hurt him and his and he's not going to be forgiving. I tune back in as he starts talking again "Alec, again, jealousy does not look good on you, I suggest you stop it. The last reason for me wanting to beat y'alls asses, I have no one else to beat. So y'all will have to do." I see him smirk saying the last part and finally turns to us, his hands fully wrapped so he doesn't hurt them more than he already has and I watch as he yanks Simon up by the shirt.

I watch as he throws him against the wall and start punching him repeatedly with one hand, the other holding Simon against the wall so he doesn't slide down it, which he would've with the first punch, he's hitting that hard. I watch as he looks like he purposely hits him in the face, breaking his nose in the process and giving him a major black eye. He tosses him across the room and Simon slides across the floor, Jace starts to walk towards him again and I grab his arm turning him towards me, not even thinking this through, and knowing that right now, his anger would let him kill Simon. I punch him hard into the stomach and he turns towards me with a wide smile and I gulp loudly in my throat noticing that he didn't even flinch as I hit him, looking as it didn't even affect him. I double over gasping loud and harshly as all the air leaves my body with Jace's punch. Holy shit, this boy needs to stop working out, I think I might have some internal bleeding from that one. He shakes his head and I can see him trying to clear out of his faze, trying to think everything over, and I know I don't have to worry about him literally kicking me when I'm down because he's not that kind of person. I watch as he grunts then heads over to the punching bag, repeatedly punching it, then watch as Izzy runs over to her boyfriend trying to wake him up. I fall to the ground holding my stomach and trying to breathe easier, laying on my back and straightening my back no matter how much it hurts to do it in the first place. I slowly make my way to standing up after my breathing gets back to normal and see Jace put the punching bag back onto the holder. I slowly stand up and slowly make my way over to him, watching the blood smear on his hands. I grab his shoulder gently and turn him towards me slowly, trying not to hurt myself or spook him like a terrified animal.

I look at him with a sympathy filled look, my muscles and stomach, everything in my body screaming loudly in pain. I watch him look to the ground and softly make him look at me, knowing he's beating himself up inside over hurting me, we always took "bro's before hoes" to the max, and he just beat up his best friend over some chick he just met the other day. But it's fine, I smile widely at him and notice his confused look so I start to explain in a soft nice voice "I understand, she rejected you, then comes here, is all over Magnus, and the way you look at her still screams you're in love with her. Then when you see her hurt, you get angry, especially because it's your friends who hurt her, we both understand. We'd do it for Isabelle or Magnus, so we're not mad. But damn boy, you got a good right hook. Take a break and we'll talk with Magnus in the morning." He just nods and finishes unwrapping his bloody and swollen hands, tossing the ripped up pieces to the side. We both look over to where Izzy is just getting Simon to wake up, and I smile at them. I look at Jace again and notice that he's still beating himself up over what happened. I shake my head knowing that he'll never forgive himself for hurting us. As we walk outside the training room we see a sight that makes us falter in our steps and stop completely.

Magnus is cradling Clary in his arms, her legs are wrapped around his waist, and I close my eyes breathing heavily as her head is rested on his shoulder. I open my eyes again and breathe deeply as he softly opens the door, him staring at her as if she is his hero, his eyes full of love for the little girl in his arms. I already know where this is leading, Magnus and I have been going out for two years already and I know that he won't cheat on me with her, but he sleeps only in his boxers, and with the way that he's looking at her, I know that he's going to cuddle with her, his strong amazing arms being wrapped around her tiny soft body, his strong one pressed against hers tightly. His head will be buried into those unruly curls and for the first time in my entire life, I feel myself jealous a girl, something that has never happened to me before. I haven't ever been jealous of a female before. Even when I was in love with Jace and he was dating chick after chick after chick. I look over at Jace and see him barely containing his tears, then he storms out of the hall and into his room slamming the door shut, knowing he's not in the mood to be bothered I go into the spare bedroom, usually sleeping with Magnus in his room with him, but since she'll be taking up my space, I guess here will have to do.

**And that's a wrap guys, I hope that y'all liked this chapter! I tried to get Alec good, tell me if I did a good job with him or not? I don't think I can get their exact characters very good but hey, I could always be wrong right? :) ANYWAY let me know what you wanna see as always and I love you all! This one has a major shout out to my best friend Jesenia as always and a fan that gave me an adorable and AMAZING review Fangirl1227 and anyone wondering why I update all at once it's because I only have internet every once in a while…**


End file.
